Making You A Better You
by Kurankira
Summary: Kahoko was hired by a beautiful lady who will pay her 500,000 if she accepts. Kahoko accepted the job before knowing what it was... With Shinobu, Kahoko starts her job being a, what? And her boss will be...
1. Chapter 1

**A new story that came up in my mind o.O **

* * *

><p><strong>Making You A Better You<strong>

**Chapter 1**

"Len, I have decided on who's going to be your fiancée," Hamai Misa said with a smile on her face.

"I don't need one," Len said while reviewing all the company's problems.

Len was a candidate on becoming the head of the Tsukimori Family. He was rumored to be the best heir but it wasn't enough for him to be the head of the family. He first needs to be good at academics, good at his instrument, good at self defense and plenty more... he had accompished all of that except for two things, the heir should be good at socializing as well as the heir should have a fiancée (To make sure there would be a heir).

"Geez, if you ask me, boss isn't going to be the head as long as he has that attitude of his," Ryoutarou said while walking with Kazuki.

"I agree. But isn't it great? I mean, the Tsukimori's had added some more requirements and he passed them all!", Kazuki said.

Ryoutarou laughed, "Yeah, except for two things that is easy to get. A good character and a fiance!".

"Aren't you two a bit too harsh?", Azuma said with a smile on his face.

"But," all three men looked at the woman, "I heard that the boss was gay," Nami said with a notebook on hand.

"Gyahahaha! And that's the best part about that ice cube!", Ryoutarou said and laughed with Kazuki.

Azuma just smiled and said all of a sudden, "You guy's shouldn't laugh like that, you might not know, he has his eyes on both of you".

Both guys stopped laughing. "That's not a good joke Azuma," Kazuki said laughing nervously.

"If you guys have time to laugh like that, I guess giving you more task isn't a problem".

_That voice_, all four thought with a shiver. They all slowly turned around and saw a blue haired lad with his arms crossed. His face saying _Get back to work_.

In just one glare they all ran away and did their jobs.

* * *

><p>"Why am I suddenly being called to the faculty room when I need to prepare myself for my part time job", Kahoko mumbled while marching her way to Seiso Academy's faculty room.<p>

"You shouldn't walk like that Kahoko, you're a lady," Shinobu said while following his lower classmen towards the faculty room.

"Thanks for reminding," Kahoko said with a sarcastic tone yet she continued walking unlady like.

"This is important so endure it a little," Shinobu said kindly.

"What is important than earning money! I need to earn money to maintain my instrument as well as for me to eat! I also need to save for my tuition fee and for my rental!", Kahoko shouted angrily.

"True," Shinobu agreed.

Kahoko hugged him and said, "I'm going to eat noodles again... it's not a healthy food at all and it's string like figure is saying 'I'm not rice! I'm not rice! I'm not rice!'. It's like it's saying that it's more greater than rice!".

Shinobu laughed nervously while seeing some students looking at them. "Ah, Kahoko, people are looking," Shinobu whispered to Kahoko, "And noodles do not talk".

"Uwaa! Shinobu! I'm so sorry you have to look after me!", Kahoko said. "If only I'm not a free loader at your place you can make a living by yourself! How can I repay you?".

"It's fine Kahoko. You are repaying me by staying by my side, cheering me up, and always playing a piece for me. Also I'm repaying you for your kindness back in the past." Shinobu said remembering the time when the Hino family helped him enter Seiso Academy.

"Aww Shinobu, you're so kind!", Kahoko said and both continued to reach the Faculty Room.

Kahoko and Shinobu entered the faculty room to see a beautiful lady waiting for them. "So that's her?", the lady asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes," Kanazawa, the teacher who was beside her, answered.

The lady went in front of Kahoko and took both Kahoko's hands. Kahoko got surprised by the sudden action the lady did.

"You must be Kahoko Hino", the beautiful lady said, "I've been waiting for you.".

"Eh?", was Kahoko's reaction.

"I heard that you are the perfect person who can help me so please accept my offer," the lady said.

"Me? P-perfect p-person?", Kahoko pointed at herself, unsure if the lady was mistaken or not.

"Don't worry, I'll pay you," the lady raised her hand in front of Kahoko's face, "This much," the lady said.

Kahoko stared at the lady's hand and thought _N-no way_, and said, "Five hundred?".

The lady did not move an inch, so Kahoko continued guessing, "Five thousand?". Still the lady didn't move. "Fifty thousand?", Kahoko asked. Now she was sure about the price because it's already big enough for her to live for six months without working.

"Do not underestimate me," the lady smiled, "I'll pay you five hundred thousand if you agree," the lady said, confident.

"Eh?", Kahoko said in surprised. _I can even pay my rent for the year if that's the case and I can pay my tuition as well as eat decent food!_ "I'll do anything! I'll do my best!", Kahoko said without thinking.

"But Kahoko, are you sure?", Shinobu asked behind Kahoko.

"But Shinobu! It'll help me alot! I'll do anything!", Kahoko said determined. Shinobu sighed behind her, giving up.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Okay, I just had this story in my mind and it seems that because of this story I end up forgetting about my other story titled Magnet... sigh~ Oh well! I'll just have to deal with both stories XD**

**Hope you like this chapter as well!**

* * *

><p><strong>Making You A Better You<strong>

**Chapter 2**

"Shinobu, what kind of job did I just accept?", Kahoko asked Shinobu despite that she already know what the answer was.

Shinobu sighed and gave Kahoko a small smile. "That is why I asked you if you're sure," he said.

Kahoko entered the apartment and paused at the door. "But you also got yourself a job," Kahoko said.

"Yeah, more like babysitting," Shinobu said and pushed Kahoko inside the apartment.

"I should have known better that if there's a big pay there's a big job," Kahoko said letting herself be hugged by Shinobu.

"Well, now you learned your lesson," Shinobu said while inhaling the scent of Kahoko's hair.

* * *

><p>Ryoutarou stared at the crimson haired lass who was standing right in front of him. After a few moments he shifted his gaze at the guy behind the crimson haired lass.<p>

"So you are..." Ryoutarou said leaving the sentence unfinished. He still can't believe that someone accepted the job.

"Why not stop spacing out and start practicing," Nami said, hitting Ryoutarou with a notebook on his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Ryoutarou asked while glaring at Nami.

"To wake you up from your daydream," Nami said pushing the green haired guy towards the door.

After shooing Ryoutarou away. Nami turned to face the new comers. "So Kahoko Hino! You accepted the offer huh?", Nami said with a big smile, making Kahoko take a step backward.

"H-how did you know my name?", Kahoko asked. _S-she looks w-weird?_.

"I know all the people here. And that guy behind you is Shinobu Ousaki," Nami said. She openned her notebook and took a pen from her pocket. "Can I ask why you two accepted?", Nami asked.

"Uhhh...", was what both red heads answered.

Nami tilted her head and asked them, "You two accepted the job not knowing what kind of person the boss is,"more like a statement.

Both new comers nodded.

"He's the type who can really load you with work despite him knowing that you already have loads of work", Kazuki butted in. Both Shinobu and Kahoko looked at the owner of the voice. "I'm Kazuki Hihara", Kazuki introduced, "Call me Kazuki", Kazuki smiled at Kahoko.

"He's the type who you'll think is perfect. I'm Azuma Yunoki," Azuma introduced himself after giving an information about their boss. He gave Kahoko a sweet smile. Kahoko just blushed after seeing a beautiful guy.

"He's a workaholic," Nami added a new information. "I'm Nami Amou." she added.

"He's that serious, huh?", Shinobu said while pushing his glasses back.

Kahoko shrugged and said, "He sounds like a strict guy".

All of the people in the room nodded after hearing Kahoko.

Ryoutarou came back in the room and gave a new information. "Despite all that. He prefere guys than girls," he said laughing afterwards. "I'm Ryoutarou Tsuchiura.".

Kahoko sweat dropped after hearing. _At least I don't have to worry about being harassed_, she thought.

"Well, we should meet this strict boss then," Shinobu said, "Can you please tell us where his office is?", Shinobu asked the guys. Kahoko nodded after remembering why she was there in the first place.

Nami drew a map on her notebook and gave the paper to Kahoko to follow.

"Make sure you wont anger him," Kazuki warned.

"He's somehow scary," Azuma said.

"If he's that scary, why continue working?", Kahoko asked. _They look young nearly the same age as me, but if they're saying such things, why work?_ Kahoko thought. Shinobu was also thinking the same.

"The pay is good!" Nami, Kazuki, Ryoutarou and Azuma said while giving a thumbs up. Both Kahoko and Shinobu ended up sweat dropping. _There's no mistaking the pay is good_, both Kahoko and Shinobu thought.

Kahoko and Shinobu started their way to the office. "I wonder why the lady needs someone to accept this job. Given to how Nami reacted... it sounds like a hard work, even though all I need to do is accompany the boss," Kahoko asked herself.

"She didn't even tell us her name, the lady yesterday I mean." Shinobu added.

They reached their destination only to stop in front of the door. Kahoko suddenly sat on the floor saying, "And... why do I have to be the boss's fiance? I mean I haven't even met him!".

Shinobu just laughed and said, "It's because you accepted it before knowing what the job is.".

Kahoko nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah, I get it!".

Kahoko stood up and knocked on the door. "Excuse me,".

After hearing, 'come in', both red heads entered the room.

Kahoko saw a big pile of papers being stacked everywhere and on a big table there are more stacked papers.

To Kahoko's surprise, a timid looking girl bumped on to her. "I-i-if y-y-you're looking for t-the b-b-boss... he-he's not h-he-here." the girl stuttered then continued organizing the papers as fast as she could.

Kahoko stared at the girl who looks younger than her. "Is it me or is it that girl is about to cry?", Kahoko whispered to Shinobu.

"I think she's having a hard time," Shinobu said and asked the timid looking girl if she needs help.

"A-ah! N-n-no t-th-thank y-y-you!" the girl stuttered even more when Shinobu had helped her carry a stack of paper.

"Ah I'm sorry." Shinobu said at the blushing girl in front of him.

"If he can't help you, can I?" Kahoko offered with a smile.

The girl nodded and introduced herself. "I-I'm S-Shouko Fuyuumi. I-I'm here to help boss organize all these work that keeps on coming in." Shouko said while trying to smile at the two.

"Oh..." Kahoko said. _So they're very busy_, Kahoko thought. Kahoko extended her right hand for a hand shake. "I'm Kahoko Hino," she said and pointed at Shinobu, "And this is Shinobu, Shinoku Ousaki.". After the introductions, the three of them helped each other organize. On the process, everytime Shinobu ran onto Shouko, Shouko turns as red as a tomato and resulted Kahoko giggling.

After cleaning, the three of them left the office. Kahoko left Shouko and Shinobu in the cafeteria and made herself wander around the building. On the roof top, she stayed there and decided to play a piece.

"One song wouldn't hurt." Kahoko said. Kahoko brought her violin just in case she needed it. She took her violin and positioned herself. _Hmm... what song..._, she thought and then she started playing Ave Maria while the sun sets.

"Done! I feel refreshed!" Kahoko said after playing Ave Maria. _I guess I need to go back. Shinobu must be waiting for me_.

Kahoko took the elevator on her way back to the cafeteria. On one floor, she ended up riding the same elevator with a blue haired lad. Kahoko had thought that he looks handsome and she also noticed that her companion had a violin case with him. _He must be able to play as well_, Kahoko thought.

"We're you the one playing on the roof top?" the guy asked her. Kahoko nodded as her answer. The guy continued to talk, "Then, you should practice more. The way you play your violin is like one of a kid. It sounds horrible." the blue haired guy commented before leaving Kahoko in the elevator.

Kahoko was so shocked that she forgot that the floor where she should get out was the same floor as the one who commented on her performance.

"That jerk! Now I have to wait again! How can he say that with a face like that! And here I thought he was handsome!" Kahoko shouted inside the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! It helps me know if I'm doing a good job or not :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 here... thanks for those who reviewed :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Making You A Better You<strong>

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Kahoko and Shinobu went to Seiso Academy. Shinobu always leave Kahoko at the academy before going to the university.

"Bye Shinobu! See you later!" Kahoko said while waving her hand good bye to Shinobu, who's form is leaving.

"Bye Kaho." Shinobu replied while walking and waving his hand.

Kahoko sighed and entered her school. Even though she accepted the job as to accompany her boss and do nothing else but serve him, she haven't met the said person leaving her nothing to do. Yesterday she went to the comapany with Shinobu only to meet Nami Amou, Ryoutarou Tsuchiura, Kazuki Hihara, Azuma Yunoki and Shouko Fuyuumi. And in one day, she had thought, she met already a lot of people.

_"You are to serve the boss and accompany him as his fiancée"_. Kahoko remembered what the lady said. She already agreed on accepting the job before knowing what it was. "F-Fiancée... my job is to be the fiancée of the person who is going to inherit that big company... yesterday?", Kahoko mumbled while walking. "Aren't I a bit young to have a fiancée? How old is the successor anyway?", Kahoko continued. "Well... it is just temporary anyway... but why am I chosen as a fiancée? Why do they need a temporary fiancée?". Kahoko continued walking until she herself hit the school building's wall. "WHY DIDN'T I ASK ALL THIS QUESTIONS IN THE FIRST PLACE?" she asked the wall in front of her making the people nearby look at her. _Aww... and I need to know what kind of person he is..._

In the classroom Kahoko was still deep in thoughts. _I heard that the boss was the type who gives too much work. The type who seems perfect... the type who is a workaholic... I guess that was a different boss... I hope so. It's impossible that the successor of the company to be there... he must be at a different office since his ranking is higher than those young people I met. Yeah, that's it. _Kahoko thought not noticing the teacher calling her. _But what if he was really there? I don't want my boss to be a scary person... a rude person like yesterday at the elevator..._

"Hino,"

_The person yesterday doesn't seem to be a workaholic type._

"Kahoko,"

_Yeah... and he looks too young to become the successor._

"Hino Kahoko,"

_Maybe he's working with Nami and the others... but... he looks like the scary type like how they described him..._

"Kahoko Hino!" the teacher yelled at Kahoko while dropping a Comunication Skill's book on Kahoko's table.

"No way! I don't want that kind of person!" Kahoko said outloud while standing up.

The teacher smiled at Kahoko angrily and said, "Kahoko Hino, stay after class".

* * *

><p>"Aww... why do I have to carry all these things?" Kahoko said while going to the music department's class 2-a.<p>

On her way she bumped on a guy and nearly fell on the stairs. Luckily for her, she was cought before falling.

"That was dangerous," the guy said.

Kahoko recognized the voice and looked at the owner. "Y-You're Ryoutarou Tsuchiura!" Kahoko said while pointing a finger on the green haired guy.

"Oh! You're that girl who accepted the job!" Ryoutarou imitated what Kahoko did. "I think Shouko said that you're Ka... Kahoko?".

Kahoko nodded as to say that what he said was correct. Kahoko took all the papers she dropped when she was about to fall and suddenly a question came to her. "Ah! What are you doing here?" Kahoko asked surprised.

Ryoutarou stared at Kahoko for a while then blinked a few times before answering, "I study here?".

"Eh! but you're working!"

"Hey! You too are working...especially in the same company!"

"Why are you working?" Kahoko asked.

"Same question to you." Ryoutarou said and took half of the things Kahoko was carrying.

"Ah,"

"I'll help you bring these," Ryoutarou said. "I work as a pianist in that company. I perform carrying the company's name", Ryoutarou said and asked where Kahoko was taking those things.

"Oh..." _So that's what they do there_, Kahoko thought.

"The others are the same as me. They perform carrying the comapny's name. The company also sponsors us." Ryoutarou explained.

_So that's why they're there_, Kahoko thought. _But I'm hired there not to play my violin... but to be the fiancée of someone I don't know_.

"We're here," Kahoko said after seeing the class.

After seeing the class, Ryoutarou remembered something and said, "Class 2-a... if i remember correctly..."

"You're in the way." someone said.

"Eh?", Kahoko said and looked at the person who continued Ryoutarou's words. _What the hell! It's HIM!_ Kahoko thought and glared at the guy.

"This is for your class. Can you help us carry them?" Ryoutarou said.

"You two are enough to bring it in class." the blue haired guy said and went to his classroom without helping the two.

_That jerk_, Kahoko and Ryoutarou thought in unison while carrying the things inside the classroom.

**~After Classes~**

"I went to the company before coming here," Shinobu said while taking Kahoko's bag from her. "I learned that the one you'll be with is a schoolmate of yours. A handsome one.".

Kahoko looked at Shinobu's expression.

"Isn't it good to have a handsome fiancée?", Shinobu asked.

"Yeah... but I'd rather have you as my husband. After all, after hearing what my fiancée is like, I don't think I'll like a scary, strict, not to mention, gay!" Kahoko said.

Shinobu blushed at what Kahoko had just said. "I guess so... even if I were a girl, I wouldn't want that type of guy." he said.

At the company, the guard told Kahoko and Shinobu to go to their boss's office, it was an order given to them. Both nodded and proceed at the office.

Kahoko knocked and heard the same 'come in'. She knew that Shouko was inside and was happy to know that. Kahoko opened the door and found the entire room clean. Unlike yesterday's appearance, it was completely the opposite.

"K-Kahoko, you're back!" Shouko said with a smile.

Kahoko smiled at the girl. _She's here to perform as well_, Kahoko thought.

"And why are you here?" a male voice asked making Kahoko's brows twitch. She seriously didn't wan't to hear that voice, especially the owner.

"I was asked to come here," Kahoko answered with a fake smile. Shinobu also gave a smile to the lad who was sitting behind a big desk.

"For what reason?" the lad asked with a glare.

Kahoko gulped and said, "I'm here to meet the boss... Hey wait! Why the hell are you here? And asking me like you're the boss?".

"I am the boss," the blue haired lad said with confidence.

Kahoko glared at the guy and looked at Shouko who was standing quietly beside her. Shouko nodded as to say that the guy was saying the truth.

Kahoko didn't believe the girl beside her and said angrily, "AS IF YOU'RE MY FIANCÉE!".

Shinobu stood quietly, shocked. Shouko, who was beside Kahoko, was also shocked to the point she blushed. The guy sitting behind the table was surprised yet his appearance remained like he didn't hear anything. And Kahoko, who was angry, realized what if the guy was saying the truth.

"It's impossible that mother chose a girl like you as my fiancée. You don't even act like a lady", the guy said in monotone.

"Well, too bad I was chosen by your mother! Wait, mother?" Kahoko asked. "The lady back then was your mother?".

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please leave, you're waisting my time." the guy said which made Kahoko even angrier.

"Jerk!" Kahoko said and left the room, slamming the door really hard.

Shinobu stayed a little more in the office and asked, "So your name is Len Tsukimori?".

Len looked at Shinobu and nodded.

"I see..." Shinobu said and left the office.

Len remained in his seat and mumbled, "What's wrong with them?".

* * *

><p><strong>Bluepastel thanks for the advice and all hehe... I think I prefer not to use the Japanese way of calling, 'cause when I watched La Corda D'oro, I got used to hearing them call by first names (Since it was English dubbed). And as for the rest of your advice, I don't know how I'll bring them up on this story o.O I'm kind of weak at describing things in words. Thanks anyway, I'll just try to apply it to the other chapters :) <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**An Update! **

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Making You A Better You<strong>

**Chapter 4**

Back at Shinobu's apartment, Kahoko remained quiet on the sofa.

"Are you okay, Kahoko?", Shinobu asked and placed a hot chocolate drink on the table in front of Kahoko.

"... What did I just do? Shinobu! The lady already paid me by paying my tuition fee in full and even had my violin checked! Yet I did that to her son! Not to mention... HE'S MY BOSS... and... and... FIANCEE!", Kahoko said. She was so angry at the guy that she didn't even consider the guy as either her boss or fiance.

Shinobu tried to comfort Kahoko by patting her head. "Well... in the first place, we didn't know how the lady was related to Len Tsukimori and we didn't even know how he looked like. It's fine. Let's just talk to them tomorrow", Shinobu said.

Kahoko nodded like a child. "How did you know that that guy's name is Len Tsukimori?", Kahoko asked with a glare.

"I told you earlier that I went there before taking you from school, right? I asked a few questions since the lady didn't give much information", Shinobu said with a smile.

"Oh... ah! Shinobu, can I borrow your laptop again?", Kahoko asked Shinobu.

"Sure"

"Thanks! Shinobu, you should rest! You have work to do", Kahoko said.

"I will... make sure to turn it off after using it", Shinobu said and went to his bedroom. _What work does she mean? Is she planning on leaving the talking part to the Tsukimori's to me?_ Shinobu thought and sighed in defeat. After all, Kahoko keeps on relying to him when she did something wrong.

On the laptop, Kahoko opened her Yahoo Messenger and found the person she wanted to talk to. She had added the guy as a friend on her Yahoo Messenger after meeting him on a website where she looks for music sheets. After talking about music both had added each other as friends and chatted online when they meet each other. Normally, other than Shinobu, Kahoko talks to her chat friend about the things that she worries about. Shinobu had told her that it's not safe to talk about personal life on the internet but Kahoko was pretty sure that the guy was not a fake since the guy too talks about his life. Shinobu was against it, after all, the internet has many unexpected things.

Kahoko's username on her Yahoo Messanger is Kano.

'Kano: Retsu! You're online! I'm so glad you are :)

Retsu: I'm glad that you are too...

Kano: Can I tell you something that happened to me?

Retsu: Ah... I wanted you to listen to me first

Kano: Ok! What's wrong?

Retsu: You do know that I live in a rich family. My parents had decided on who I'm going to marry. Now I don't know what to do... I didn't even know and especially I don't think I'll ever like the girl. She might be only after my family's money like the other girls who forced themselves just to be near me.

Kano: Haha... but none of them stayed long.

Retsu: That's mean... but yes, none.

Kano: But this time is different. It's your parents who chose her this time, right? The previous girls were not chosen by your parents.

Retsu: Yes. What are you trying to say?

Kano: Maybe your parents trust this girl that's why they chose her for you.

Retsu: Maybe... Thanks Kano, I think I understand :)

Retsu: Another question...

Retsu: I think I made her angry o.O

Kano: Then apologize... what do you mean you think?

Retsu: She wasn't happy to see me...maybe she too is against the arranged marriage.

Kano: Oh...

Retsu: Thanks :)

Kano: You're welcome!

Retsu: You have something to say?

Kano: Yes, I have! There's a guy that I hate! He's so rude! He said my playing was horrible!

Retsu: That's rude...

Kano: I can't believe that jerk! And he is even my schoolmate! If I found him playing, I'll say his music is horrible =_=

Retsu: What if he was just trying to say that you need to improve more?

Kano: With that rude guy, I don't think he'll be saying that .

Retsu: Or maybe he's jealous of you...

Kano: I don't think that is the case... but maybe :)

Retsu: -_-" Just think he's jealous... it might help your anger towards him to decrease

Kano: ...

Retsu: I listened to the record you made. Your vibrato is still not good.

Kano: Aww :( I've been practicing it...

Retsu: But the way you play is good, just needs a bit more practice.

Kano: Ok! :D

Retsu: I would want to listen to you play the violin live though :)

Kano: Haha if we ever meet, I'll play a piece for you. I also want to hear you play...

Retsu: I need to go, Kano. Good night!

Kano: Ok, me too, I need to sleep. Night!'

"Haa~ I knew talking to Retsu will make me feel better!", Kahoko said while stretching her arms. She shut down the laptop.

Kahoko went to her bedroom and tried to sleep but she failed. She decided to sleep on Shinobu's room. "I'll fall asleep easily if I sleep there", Kahoko said and entered Shinobu's room.

"Sorry Shin... I'll sleep here again", Kahoko said and laid herself on the free space on Shinobu's bed.

Kahoko turned to face Shinobu's back. _Hehe... He's asleep..._, Kahoko thought.

Kahoko turned around. _I really can't sleep_, Kahoko said. Kahoko felt Shinobu move.

"Just say you're afraid... after all, you watched that horror movie the other day", Shinobu said behind Kahoko's ear.

A loud thud was heard inside the room. "Gah! I thought you were sleeping!", Kahoko said after falling from the bed.

Shinobu helped Kahoko come back to bed and said, "You talked to Retsu again on the net. How can I sleep when I know that".

Kahoko laughed after seeing Shinobu's serious expression, "Sheesh! You're so serious! He is kind".

"Even if you say that, we still don't know"

"I feel like you're my father" Kahoko said crossing her arms while pouting.

"I'm taking care of you"

"Even so... I'm careful"

"Good" Shinobu said and suddenly fell asleep.

_Shinobu is such a nice guy... I'm glad that I'm with him_, Kahoko thought and fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello... Sorry for taking too long to update. I might take a while to update again. Please spare me :) Also I want to apologize for my writing skills, I'm not that good. There might be some errors that I missed. See ya!<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**An Update! **

**Hope everyone enjoys this :)**

**Happy Valentines!**

* * *

><p><strong>Making You A Better You<strong>

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Kahoko woke up after falling from Shinobu's bed.

"Ouch~" Kahoko whined. Her head was on the floor while her legs and feet were on Shinobu's bed. "Why is it that every time I sleep with Shinobu I end up waking in this position?" Kahoko asked herself while trying to get up. After making herself stand, she glared at her companion. She took a pilow and threw it on Shinobu then said, "You don't need to hide it Shinobu! Don't laugh at me!".

"That was amusing," Shinobu laughed. "You always manage to fall from the bed every time you sleep with me... and also manage to be at the same state as before".

Kahoko glared even more. "At least show some care!", Kahoko said pouting.

"Ok, then... Kahoko, sleep on your own so you won't fall from your bed," Shinobu said acting serious.

"EH? But I can't sleep without having someone sleep with me! You know that!" Kahoko said.

"Just dont watch horror movies and you'll be okay on your own," Shinobu said. He sat up from his bed and put his glasses on. "For now, don't you think you'll be late for school?" Shinobu asked after seeing his clock. "You have 20 minutes before you end up getting late".

Kahoko glanced at the clock and started rushing to the bathroom.

Shinobu sighed after seeing Kahoko. "You always end up like this every time you watch a horror movie" Shinobu mumbled.

**~Seiso Academy.~**

"Okay class, take your seats," a teacher said. "I have to introduce someone to all of you".

"I'm Kahoko Hino, nice meeting everyone," Kahoko said forcing a smile on her face. _How did I end up in this section?_ Kahoko thought.

"She's from the general department but for some reasons she had to be moved to this section. Pease be nice to her" the teacher said. "Kahoko, you may sit beside Len. He's the guy with blue hair at the back row".

Kahoko smiled at the teacher and headed for her new seat. She sat at the seat where the teacher told her.

"This is the last thing I wanted to happen," both Len and Kahoko whispered to themselves.

**~Lunch break~**

_I should think that this is part of work so now ask Len Tsukimori what you need to do Kahoko. _"Ah, Len! Should we eat lunch together?" Kahoko asked beside her with a smile, but after a few seconds she started to realize that she was actually asking an empty seat. "What the hell?".

Kahoko looked for Len in the Music Department building and after a few minutes of running around, she found her target and pulled his uniform so hard making the guy almost fall backwards. "Why did you leave?" Kahoko asked.

"I'm off to practice," Len answered coldly. He was glaring at Kahoko.

"How about lunch?" Kahoko asked.

"Why do you care about my lunch?" Len asked, shoving Kahoko's hand away from him.

"I was transferred to your class because I have to look after you." Kahoko said, crossing her arms.

"You don't need to," Len said. "You don't need to bother yourself with me. I'm also against the arranged marriage".

"I won't listen to you. You have to eat lunch then you can practice" Kahoko said grabbing Len's arm.

Len shoved Kahoko's hand again and said, "I'll eat after I practice".

Kahoko glared at the guy. "You're eating with me," Kahoko said.

"I am not"

"You are"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

Kahoko glared at the guy even more. _I cannot accept anything from the lady if I don't do something! Why is he being stubborn?_ "Yes".

"No"

Kahoko pointed out at the window making a bright smile and said, "Look it's a bird!".

"What the hell are you talking about. I'm going," Len said and took a step only to be stopped by Kahoko's grip on his arm.

"No it's a plane!" Kahoko said.

"Hn"

"Look, it's Superman!" Kahoko said louder.

"You're crazy," Len shoved Kahoko's hand again.

_Why isn't he looking at the window! If only I can distract him_, Kahoko thought. Kahoko sighed and said, "Look it's a flying violin!" while pointing outside the window.

Len got surprised by Kahoko's words and somehow Kahoko managed to make the guy look at the window.

_Success! Now..._ Kahoko thought. She took Len's violin and started dragging Len to the cafeteria.

"Let go of me!" Len said angrily.

"No way. After all my hard work on making you come with me, I won't," Kahoko said.

"Then give my violin back," Len said, annoyed.

Kahoko shook her head. She had wrapped her left arm on Len's arm and Len's violin on her right hand. _He cannot practice without his violin. Later I'll listen to his music and say it's horrible. My revenge!_ Kahoko thought evilly.

At the cafeteria both ate silently. Kahoko had Len's violin on her lap so he won't be able to get it from her and because of this, Len cannot do anything but eat with her.

Len decided to avoid looking at Kahoko. He might end up strangling her if he did. He looked around the cafeteria and sighed. _Everyone's looking this way…_ he thought.

"Do you always practice first before eating?" Kahoko asked, feeling weird at their silence.

"No. This is the first," Len replied, annoyed.

"Why?" Kahoko asked, curious why it was the first.

"You"

"Eh? How come?"

"If you weren't here I'll eat then practice," Len said, chewing his food angrily.

Kahoko glared at Len. "Well sorry," Kahoko said angrily. "I wouldn't be doing this if your mother didn't go all the way paying my tuition fees and making arrangements to transferring me to the music department".

"She did that?" Len asked in disbelief. "Well, think of it as a donation and just leave me alone."

"I can't do that! I must do something!" Kahoko said.

Len became silent for a while. Kahoko watched him tapping his finger on the table with a certain tempo. The beating stopped after a few seconds and then he said, "Do what I ask you then."

"What?" Kahoko asked.

"Be my servant," Len said. "That way you can repay my mother at the same time act like a stupid obedient fiancé".

Kahoko's eyes widen. Before she could speak Len said, "Refusing would be unfair to my family since we're paying you".

Kahoko thought of it for a bit. She knew very well that Len would just order her to stay away from him. "That's-"

"You'll just have to buy me coffee every morning and bring me tea after school," Len said.

"Hmm… okay, that seems fair. I'll just use my allowance," Kahoko said. _Though__,__ it'll take me years of buying coffee and tea just to be able to pay them_.

Len extended his hand towards Kahoko. Kahoko stared at his hand and just made a questioning look. "My violin," Len said, "give it back". Len gestured his hand to give his violin back and glared at Kahoko. To Kahoko's surprise, she didn't know that with just a single glare he can send chills down through her spine. She saw that Len was through eating and decided to give Len his violin. Once Len got his violin back, he hurriedly fled away, leaving Kahoko without saying a single word.

**~Tsukimori Mansion~**

"Are you a stalker?" Len asked the woman beside him, brow twitching in irritation.

The woman stood still, forcing a smile to remain on her lips. "You can say that" she replied with a tone of annoyance.

Once the front door opened, Kahoko and Len saw the person who was in charge of their current situation.

Before Len could start complaining Hamai Misa, Len's mother at the same time Kahoko's employer, ushered the two to go to the living room.

Len and Kahoko sat opposite each other, Len glaring at Kahoko and Kahoko smiling forcibly at Len.

"Mother what's the meaning of this?" Len asked pointing at Kahoko. "I don't want an animal wandering around the house".

"Len, how rude," Hamai said. She looked at Kahoko and smiled apologetically. "You should treat Kahoko nicely".

"Yeah ri–"

"Enough whining" Hamai said. "Kahoko since you're staying here you can do whatever you want. Feel at home".

Kahoko nodded. "Thanks for letting me stay here" Kahoko said. _Though I want to run away… this is work_, Kahoko thought and encouraged herself.

"You're welcome", Hamai said. "Oh! I almost forgot. The maids are preparing a room for you and it'll take a while to prepare it so for the mean time you're going to sleep at Len's room".

"What?" Len and Kahoko asked in unison. Both looked at each other and back to Hamai.

"That's impossible," Kahoko said.

"Like I'll let that thing in my room," Len complained, pointing at Kahoko.

Hamai looked at Len sharply and said, "It's just for a few days". Hamai stood up and waved her hand. "I have to go". At the entrance, Kahoko saw a guy wearing a suit, bowing at her employer. "I'll be back in a week Len. Kahoko I'll leave him to you" Len's mother said and left.

~oOOo~

Dinner passed by silently and it was time for lights out. Kahoko had finished taking her night bath and is now in her pajamas and drying her hair. _Maybe I can sleep downstairs since Mrs. Tsukimori is out_, Kahoko thought. She started heading for the stairs when a maid showed up.

"Miss Hino, young master Len's room is over there", the maid said, pointing at a room.

Kahoko smiled and said, "I'll just sleep downstairs".

"Oh but you can't. There's a bedroom and that is where you must sleep,"

"But,"

"Please bear with young master, he can be cold at first but he's kind", the maid said, smiling at Kahoko.

_Kind, which part? Why do I feel like they really want me to sleep in the same room as that jerk?_ Kahoko thought. She just obeyed the maid thinking that the maid might report to Hamai that she's disobeying her, not doing her job.

Kahoko knocked at Len's bedroom door and opened it. She saw Len sitting on the bed, holding a music sheet while a violin rested on his bed. Len looked up at Kahoko and went back to reading his music sheet like he didn't saw anyone.

Kahoko entered Len's room and looked around. The walls were painted with cyan and the ceiling was painted white. In one wall there was a shelf of books and music sheets. On the other wall was Len's study table and school bag. There was another door in the room and Kahoko assumed it as a bathroom. Behind the bed was a big window showing the ocean view.

"Tell me when you're going to sleep," Len said, not looking up from the sheets.

Kahoko nodded and went to the shelf full of music scores. She took a score out and read the cover. "Ave Maria by Schubert", she read out loud. She flipped the score open and read through the notes.

On the bed, Len silently watched Kahoko. He saw Kahoko's pink, strawberry printed pajama and thought of Kahoko as a big strawberry after seeing her crimson hair. "I must be craving for strawberries", Len mumbled and took his attention back to the music sheet.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was good :) It's quite longer than the previous chapters.<strong>

**I'll try updating soon if there aren't much of work to do :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**An Update! :D**

**I'm going back to my previous writing style. Full of POV's o.O Hope you don't mind :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Making You A Better You<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**~Kahoko's POV~**

I took a peek at the Ice Prince and saw him still reading through his music sheet. I've been standing here for I don't know how long. When is he sleeping?

I looked at the score I'm pretending to be reading and gave out a sigh. Does this mean I'm going to sleep on the same bed as him? The floor is awfully cold but if that were the case, I'd rather freeze sleeping on the floor than sleep on his bed. He prefers guys over girls so it's fine, he's gay, but I still don't want to sleep with him. It's already worse sleeping in the same room.

After getting tired of seeing the same notes over and over again, I returned the sheet music back to the shelf and took another out. This time the title of the song was Carmen's Fantasy. I got interested in the score and sat on the floor, leaning on the shelf.

**~Len's POV~**

Isn't she sleepy yet? It's been an hour and a half since she entered my room. Sighing, I looked at her and saw her sitting on the floor, eyes closed. At first I thought she just closed her eyes for a bit but after a few minutes of watching her I realized that she was actually sleeping.

Should I wake her and tell her to sleep on the bed? Or do I let her sleep on the floor? The latter is tempting to do since it's less troublesome.

I took my music sheet aside, stood up and took my violin back to its case, purposely making noise to wake the strawberry girl but she remained sleeping. Not knowing what to do, I stood up in front of her and crossed my arms, tapping my right foot continuously.

Should I call a maid? No, they might tell mother that I'm asking them to take this girl to another room. I'm sure mother would make a big deal out of it. Hmm… if I leave this room someone would make me come back here. I should wake her.

I tapped her shoulder lightly to wake her but she remained sleeping so I decided to shake her a bit… still sleeping. "Hey wake up…" I said but her eyes remained closed. Why won't she wake up?

_Why won't you try kicking her, it'll wake her up_.

That's tempting.

_Kicking her would only cause her pain! That's unkind!_

True.

_How about harassing her to the point she'll learn not to annoy you._

How can I harass a kid like her? She's not even attractive or seductive in any way.

_How about tasting her? She does look like a big strawberry…_

Okay, my thoughts are starting to bug me…

Sighing, I pinched this strawberry's nose. After a few seconds, I saw her open her eyes and cough. I removed my hand from her nose and let her breathe. I was waiting for a scolding but it didn't come. I stared at the strawberry and found her in a daze.

"Go sleep on the bed," I ordered her.

I watched her nod and stood up. She suddenly wrapped her arms around my waist without my permission and buried her face on my shirt. Under my nose, I can smell her strawberry scented hair.

This girl is like a huge strawberry… No…

"Get off of me!" I said, pushing her away.

She tightened her arms around me and shook her head.

"Let go!"

"I wanna sleep together"

"Wha-What?" I pushed her away me but she won't let go. "No way in hell would I like to share a bed with you".

As soon as I said that, she pulled herself away me, clutching my arms, and looked at me straight in the eyes. Her golden orbs were shining from the tears she seemed to struggle not to shed. She wore a sad expression that made me feel guilty for no reason.

Isn't it logical that she should not sleep with a guy on the same bed, especially when she doesn't know the guy fully well?

"Don't leave me", she said, which didn't made sense to me. She started crying silently, hands trembling, still not looking away from me.

Hating the stares I'm receiving from her, I diverted my gaze at another direction. "Don't be stupid," I said, shoving her hands away from me.

I turned around and started heading towards the door.

"Retsu", I heard her whisper, making me stop on my tracks and look back at her.

Why does she know that name? Who is she?

**~Kahoko's POV~**

I woke up from the smell of pancakes. I sat up quickly and sniffed the air. "Smell's delicious".

I suddenly realized I was on a bed… a really soft bed. I stopped breathing and looked around the room. After seeing no sign of the ice prince and there's no change in anything I'm wearing, I sighed in relief.

I stood up and fixed the bed. "I wonder where he is… oh well. Better leave him alone"

I left the bedroom and followed the pancake scent. It led me to the stairs, the living room to the dining room. On a table was two plates of pancakes and beside them were butter and syrup.

"Would you like some coffee Miss Hino?" a maid asked while entering the room. "Or would you prefer juice?"

"Juice", I answered.

I sat on the empty chair and prepared myself to devour this delicious looking pancakes then I remembered.

"_You'll just have to buy me coffee every morning and bring me tea after school"_

Do I have to buy him coffee? Maybe I should just make one for him.

I stood up and left the pancake sitting on the plate alone. I wandered around and looked for the kitchen. Once I found the kitchen, I saw a maid and asked where the coffee beans were.

"We have instant coffee", the maid replied as she makes my orange juice.

"Where?" I asked.

"On the cupboard to the right" she pointed. "Would you prefer coffee now?".

I shook my head and started making coffee. "It's for Mr. Ice- I mean Tsukimori," I explained. I poured hot water in a blue mug and started putting some coffee powder. I mixed a bit of sugar and a spoonful of powdered milk. While putting the powdered milk I noticed the maid looking surprised and raise her hands a bit but then left me alone.

I took the coffee and my juice back at the dining room. As soon as I entered the room, I saw Ice Prince about to sit. He looked up to look at me.

"Morning," I greeted.

I only saw him nod as a reply.

"Here's your coffee," I said with a smile and placed the blue mug in front of him.

He stared at it for a while and then said, "I don't want it".

"Eh? Why not? Is it because it's not bought?"

No reply…

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You put milk in it," he replied.

"So?"

"I like my coffee black"

"It's still coffee! You're so picky!"

"Don't make coffees anymore," he said and stood up. I looked at the table and found nothing touched.

"Aren't you eating?"

He shook his head.

"You should eat!"

"You're damn annoying. You know that?" he said with an annoyed face and started heading out.

"Well, get used to it. Husband," I said, annoyed. Why is he so hard to please? He could at least say thank you but no...

"Husband?" I heard him ask. I saw him looking at me with a questioning look.

Crap… did I say that? "What?"

He glared at me and said, "Just because you slept here and made coffee for me doesn't mean you're my wife neither soon-to-be-wife".

This guy… "Can you just imagine that you didn't hear me? You already broke my heart by not drinking the coffee I made for you!" I said angrily and stomped my way out of the room.

**~Len's POV~**

If you don't want to hear something from me it's better to have not said a word and left me alone.

I watched her leave the room with her orange juice. Isn't she eating breakfast?

I looked back at the coffee. Pancakes with syrups are already sweet. Making the coffee sweet is like bursting my sugar level up.

I went to school after an hour. In the classroom I found Keiichi Shimizu sleeping on my desk.

"Hey… wake up," I said, shaking him.

Keiichi woke up and looked at me with his sleepy eyes. "Oh… Ren… you're here…", he said, rubbing his eye.

"What is a first year doing in a second year's class?" I asked, ruffling his blond locks.

Keiichi stood up and suddenly hugged me. I saw everyone's surprised expression and some were even giggling and laughing. I ignored them and listened to Keiichi.

"I… can… play it," Keiichi said. "But I'm... not satisfied".

"What do you mean?" I asked, not understanding what he was saying.

"I don't like it…" Keiichi said, pushing himself away from me a bit. "I love… you more". Keiichi stared at me with his serious expression.

"Eh?" I heard someone respond for me. I looked at the person and saw the annoying strawberry standing with a defense position.

This is a great misunderstanding…

* * *

><p><strong>LOL Annoying strawberry XD<strong>

**Wah~ I hope this wasn't boring :) Sorry for the late update!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**An update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Making You A Better You<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**~Kahoko's POV~**

I was entering my new classroom when I saw everyone looking at something… it was actually a 'someone'. I found the Ice Prince and just before him was a short, blonde guy hugging him? Eh?

"I love… you more," the blonde boy said with a serious expression…

… It's confirmed…

H-HE REALLY IS GAY! OMG! Should I be happy or disappointed? My boss, master, fiancé is gay!

I saw the Ice Prince look at me and glared. "What? It's not like I'm going to steal your boyfriend," was what I wanted to say but I just turned around and left without saying a word. I was skipping in joy knowing that he won't touch me because he's gay and despite his cold, arrogant character he's quite fond of cute guys!

At lunch break, Ice Prince went out of class first. By the time I came to the cafeteria he was with the blonde boy, eating lunch together. It's kind of weird watching them but somehow I find it sweet. The Ice Prince isn't acting like a jerk. So he's only kind to the cute blonde boy. Talk about love!

"So boss is eating with Keiichi Shimizu today huh," I heard a familiar manly voice.

I looked up and smiled at Ryoutarou. "They look cute," I squealed.

Ryoutarou laughed. "Now you get the picture. No wonder the Tsukimori's are worried about having an heir after the boss", Ryoutarou said.

"This is wrong but they look so cute", I heard Nami said with the sound of the camera.

"If it's wrong, Nami, why take pictures?" I heard Azuma ask while approaching us. Behind him was Kazuki with a big grin on his face.

"Kaho doesn't need to worry about being harassed," Kazuki said.

I froze from my position and realized that everyone was here… the people I saw back at the company were here. "You guys also study here?" I asked, surprised. I've been studying here for one year and yet I didn't realize they were my schoolmates!

They all nodded in reply. "You didn't know?" Kazuki asked and then smiled. "I see you always walking with Shinobu to and from school since last year".

"So that means… Shouko-"

"I-I s-study here as well…" I heard a soft voice from behind me. I turned around seeing Shouko wearing the Music Department's uniform. Uwaa~ she looks adorable!

"Kahoko," I heard Shinobu's voice and turned to the direction where I heard it. "Aren't you guys going to eat lunch yet?" Shinobu asked then smiled at everyone.

We ended up eating lunch together and watched our boss eating lunch with the blonde boy named Keiichi.

"I wonder how their child would look like," Nami said out loud. "Seeing a cute little boy with blue locks or a blonde little baby that looks like boss," Nami started imagining.

"Oi! That's disgusting!" Ryoutarou complained.

"How can two guys create a baby?" Kazuki asked which shocked me because he looked like he was interested and curious.

"That'll never happen," Azuma answered Kazuki.

"Aww… just don't think how! Just imagine! Don't you guys think they'll make cute babies?" Nami said smiling.

Beside Nami Shouko nodded in agreement. "I-I think l-little Len and K-Keiichi would look c-cute," Shouko stuttered, blushing.

I looked at Shinobu beside me who was eating calmly as the conversation turned from how the babies would look like to how many there'll be.

"I think ten little Ice Princes and angels would fit!" Nami said making Shinobu almost spill the coke he was drinking.

I imagined ten cute little kids who looked like Ice Prince and Keiichi running around playing with each other. "How cute!" I said and took a sip at my drink.

"Hey! What if those little kids acted like boss?" Ryoutarou asked.

Imagining it would be like… hell… seeing ten little Ice Princes running around saying, "Your violin playing sucks", is like hell. Hearing it from the real Ice Prince is annoying but hearing it from ten little look-alikes?

"Enough with this talk," Shinobu said. "If he hears us we're doomed. Anyway, aren't you guys going to audition for the company's competitor for the International Music Competition?"

"What's that about?" I asked.

"The Tsukimori's intend to support one musician in entering the International Music Competition and they're holding an audition to choose a competitor. They'll be selecting seven participants to compete with one another and choose the best among those seven," Shinobu explained.

"The person who wins will be the one competing in the International Music Competition," Azuma said.

"The competition among those seven will be held here at Seiso," someone said and then I smelled the scent of cigarettes. "There will be two selections and there'll be a theme. Any song can be played but the songs to be played in the competition should be relevant to the given theme, meaning, your interpretation of the piece is important," said the guy wearing a white coat with long hair.

"So it'll be held here huh…" Kazuki said. "That'll be awesome!".

The school bell rang afterwards and everyone hurriedly went back to their classes. Joining that competition must be fun. I wonder if I can participate… but maybe I can't. I'm working for the Tsukimori's not as a musician but the fiancée of that Ice Prince. Sigh… tough luck for me.

**~After Class~**

After class I followed Ice Prince on his way to the company. While he was packing his things, I hurriedly went out to look for a vending machine to buy tea and by the time I came back to the classroom he was gone. I caught up with him at the school's entrance but after approaching him and trying to give him his tea, he ignored me, entered the black shiny car and left me standing by the gates.

"You asked me to give you tea after class!" I shouted angrily, luckily no one was around.

I ran my way to the company's building and entered it like I owned it. Entering like a boss. I stomped my way to that jerks office and slammed the door open. I saw that blue headed jerk typing at a laptop on that big wooden desk. He looked up at me to glare at me for a second and then went back to his work. I closed the door and approached him, slamming the can on his table hard enough to make him look at me.

"Drink this," I said, pushing the can of tea in front of him.

He glared at me and ignored what I said. He continued typing.

"Don't ignore me!" I said. I placed the tea on his hands. He placed the can aside and before he can start typing again, I slammed his laptop closed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked me with an irritated expression.

"Weren't you the one who told me to bring you coffee and tea? Why aren't you taking them?"

"Why do you care? So what if I didn't take them? It's not like you're going to die!" he said.

This guy is irritating. I clenched my fist on his laptop and said angrily, "I'm doing what you said! I'm taking you tea and coffee! Why are you not taking them? How can I pay your family if you're not even accepting the little payments I'm paying?"

"You don't have to pay us back! Just leave me alone!" he said standing up while slamming his hands on the table. "You're damn annoying!" he said and left.

I ended up frozen in my position. It's not like I'm trying to be annoying. I just wanted to pay them back. I'm already not doing a great job on this fake engagement neither am I doing good in serving him. What am I going to do?

After reflecting on what I did wrong, I started looking for the Ice Prince to apologize. It wasn't easy looking for him given that the building was big and that there's a great possibility that he has left. I was about to give up when I heard a sound of a violin. I was suddenly captivated by it and followed where it was. It led me to the farthest side of the building's fifth floor where there were no people around. The rooms I pass by were empty and dark but still I followed the melody. I reached a dark room with its door open. I pushed the door wide open to see the performer's back while playing Ave Maria. It made me disappointed when I realized that my timing was bad since the song was about to end but it still made my heart race and felt like I wanted to listen to it forever.

The piece ended with a soft vibrato and the performer turned around to look at me.

"That was great!" I suddenly said not able to stop myself. "It's the first time I heard the violin sounded so great! It's different from how I usually hear the violin. It felt like the high notes were transparent which was kind of heartwarming".

"Praising me is good but flattering me-"

"I'm not trying to flatter you. I'm only saying what I thought of the sound just now. I really loved it. Somehow it became my favorite," I said. After realizing what I just said, I ended up blushing. I didn't even know who I was talking to. "S-sorry for disturbing you," I said bowing down and hurriedly left.

**~Tsukimori Mansion~**

I'm once again going to sleep in this jerks room. I've decided to leave him alone as he said and kept quiet. I've brought Shinobu's laptop, a futon and some pillows with me when I entered his room. I positioned it a few feet from his bed and settled myself on it. Shinobu was still staying at the apartment we were living at and let me borrow his laptop.

"Sorry about earlier… I won't do it again," I said looking at him but he didn't make a move to look at me and stayed using his laptop on his bed. I decided to open Shinobu's laptop and tire myself to sleep using it.

As soon as I got to the desktop someone messaged me from my Yahoo Messenger.

'_Shin: Kahoko you're not asleep T.T'_

Shin… Shinobu… Why is he online?

'_Kano: I'm trying to make myself sleep_

_Shin: What about Len Tsukimori? You might wake him up_

_Kano: He's using his computer as well… I'm not disturbing him._

_Kano: How come you're online? o.O_

_Shin: I have my cellphone, got a problem with that?_

_Kano: Go off line!_

_Shin: I'm your guardian… don't tell me you're going to talk to Retsu again =_=_

_Kano: I'm not! hehe…_

_Shin: What's with that? Kahoko…_

_Kano: Don't worry! I'm not selling information about myself._

_Kano: You're like a father… geez…_

_Shin: I'm you guardian, Kahoko._

_Kano: I'd like it better if you're acting like a boyfriend._

_Shin: Okay then…_

_Shin: Stop chatting with Retsu Kahoko! :(_

_Kano: :)) haha… you're jealous?_

_Shin: If I am? Will you stop?'_

What does he mean by that? He's making me feel nervous… I can feel my face heating up.

'_Kano: I'll still talk to him. He is my friend._

_Shin: Kahoko…_

_Kano: Shin! He is my friend._

_Kano: I like him. It's like he's my brother. _

_Shin: Then… _

_Kano: ?_

_Shin: Never mind_

_Shin: Just don't talk to him long._

_Kano: Thanks Shin! You're the best! Muah!_

_Shin: Good Night. I'll send you to school tomorrow_

_Kano: 'kay! Night! Bye! Love you! 3'_

Shinobu's the best! I looked at my roommate and found him still consumed on his computer so I looked for Retsu on my friends list. After seeing he was off line, I ended up sighing in disappointment. I wanted to tell him about the person I heard playing the violin earlier but he wasn't on line.

I decided to wait and see if he'll be on line and laid on my futon. I watched Ice Prince stare at his laptop. He really does have a beautiful face… too bad his character is bad.

I decided to become a good fake fiancée by staying quiet and doing what he wants. I'll just wait for him to ask me anything. But doing nothing is making me feel uncomfortable. It feels like I'm not doing a good job even though I'm being paid. I feel indebted to the Tsukimori's.

I saw Ice Prince type something on his laptop and wondered what he was typing. After a few seconds, I looked back at the screen and saw a message from Retsu. It made me really happy and replied back.

'_Retsu: Good evening._

_Kano: Retsu!_

_Retsu: How was your day?_

_Kano: A bit annoying but fine :) _

_Kano: Yours?_

_Retsu: Same as yours_

_Kano: Guess what?_

_Retsu: How will I start guessing?_

_Kano: Just say 'what?'_

_Retsu: …_

_Retsu: What?_

_Kano: I heard this awesome violinist back at the place I'm working at and it was great! _

_Kano: His (I think he was a he) violin playing sounded so great that I wanted to listen to it again! :D_

_Retsu: You think he was a he?_

_Kano: Well… yeah. It was dark and I wasn't able to see his face'_

I just realized something… Whenever I replied to Retsu I hear my roommate typing afterwards. I looked at Len Tsukimori and saw him stop typing. As soon as he stopped, Retsu sent me a new message…

'_Retsu: oh…_

_Kano: Will you listen to the recording I sent you the other day again?_

_Retsu: Why?'_

I looked at my roommate and found him making a questioning look.

This can't be happening...

'_Kano: Tell me my mistakes again…_

_Kano: I want to improve_

_Retsu: Didn't I do that before?_

_Kano: well… yeah…_

_Kano: Please?_

_Retsu: Fine… _

_Retsu: Wait'_

I waited for Retsu. I looked at my roommate and found him looking for something on the table beside his bed. He took some earphones and plugged it on his computer. He started listening to something which made me have goose bumps.

God please don't tell me Retsu is this arrogant fiancé of mine! I shook my head. Retsu is kinder than Len Tsukimori. Yeah… they're different people….

I froze after my realization. Len Tsukimori, Retsu, Len, Ren, Tsukimori, Tsu… Noo! I'm just imagining it, right? Len Tsukimori which can be Ren Tsukimori can be Retsu… as in Re from Ren and Tsu from Tsukimori. This is absurd!

* * *

><p><strong>The story's a bit predictable isn't it XD But still, please continue reading this story!<strong>

**haha I hope everyone liked the chapter... I'm sorry for making Len gay here haha...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review, I want to know what you think~**


	8. Chapter 8

**An Update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Making You A Better You<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**~Kahoko's POV~**

After realizing the shocking truth, I waited for Retsu for his replies and afterwards said good night to him. As soon as I shut my laptop off, the Ice Prince shuts his as well…

_Retsu: You do know that I live in a rich family. My parents had decided on who I'm going to marry. Now I don't know what to do... I didn't even know and especially I don't think I'll ever like the girl. She might be only after my family's money like the other girls who forced themselves just to be near me._

Mr. Ice Prince does live in a rich family. It's really obvious seeing this mansion. And his mother decided on his fiancée, me. Retsu is Ice Prince after all... I feel like crying… That means Retsu was actually the one who said those horrible things about my playing. _"__The way you play your violin is like one of a kid. It sounds horrible.__"_ To think he can say those with a straight face… Retsu also thinks that I'm only after his parent's money… NOO! My image of Retsu's kind, caring and warmhearted personality has been destroyed! His real self is actually the opposite! NOOO! God, why is reality cruel?

I buried my face on my pillow. "Why?" I shouted, muffled by the pillow.

"If you're going to make noises please do it somewhere you won't disturb anyone," Retsu said, glaring at me. To think he was kind back when we were chatting together.

The next day, I woke up early and hurriedly made coffee after waking up, making sure to make the coffee black. I ate my breakfast, prepared myself for school and left before I bumped onto Retsu. Of course, as long as we live together, it was inevitable for us to meet. On my way to the front door, I bumped onto him and received a glare from him. I said sorry and ran my way to the door.

By the time I got to the gates, I saw Shinobu on his way to the mansion. He got surprised seeing me early and prepared.

"Who are you and what did you do to the always late Kaho?" Shinobu asked as he approached me.

"I ate her up," I answered with a smile. "Good morning!" I cheerfully greeted Shinobu with a hug.

"Morning. How was last night? Still not friends?" Shinobu asked and took my bag. I insisted that I'll carry my bag but Shinobu just lets me carry my violin. We walked towards Seiso Academy.

"I'll never be friends with the Ice Prince," I said while walking.

"Why not?"

"He's annoying, arrogant and so cold towards me. He wouldn't even greet me with a 'good morning' instead he greets me with a glare! What did I do to him to make him do that to me?" Shinobu kept quiet and so I continued. "He treats me as if I'm a thing or an animal. He makes me sleep on the floor and he's so strict. He asks me to do something but then scolds me for doing it. Do you know that he's so sensitive to sounds to the point with a little thud he gets irritated? I don't like him at all and I think I'll never like him".

"Don't say that. You might like him someday," Shinobu said.

"Yeah, right. Like that'll happen. And it's confirmed,"

"Confirmed?"

"He's gay!"

"What if it's Keiichi who's-"

"He's gay!"

"Okay," Shinobu said, smiling nervously at me.

We reached Seiso and saw the blonde boy who was with Retsu.

"Keiichi, good morning," Shinobu greeted the blonde boy.

Keiichi, who was carrying a cello behind his back and had a dazed expression, stopped and looked at us. "Ah!" he said slowly with a sleepy tone. "You're Shinobi… good morning," he greeted Shinobu.

"It's Shinobu," Shinobu corrected. "How's your day so far?"

"The fish in the market looked tasty," Keiichi replied, nodding.

"That's not even relevant to your question," I whispered at Shinobu.

"Is that so?" Shinobu asked Keiichi.

Keiichi nodded and started entering the academy. By the way he looks, he looked cute and adorable but I wonder if he's okay to reply something irrelevant to Shinobu. He looked too innocent to be gay, surely it was Retsu.

Ever since I learnt the shocking truth that Ice Prince is Retsu, I started avoiding Retsu. He was never bothered by my actions, which was good, but knowing that I'm not doing my task well is making me feel bad and indebted to the Tsukimori's. I have to act like his fiancée and attend to his needs but I can't do these simple things because of his annoying personality. Shinobu had suggested that I befriend the Ice Prince but whenever I've gathered the courage to be friends with him, like how snow storms struck countries, I freeze up just seeing his glare.

After three days, it's become a week since I last accepted the job. As expected, I had no progress with the Ice Prince and the more I ignore him the more we become like strangers to each other who sleeps in the same room.

It was Sunday and there were no classes. I left the Ice Prince lock himself in a soundproof room in the mansion and busied myself with math homework. I bet the Ice Prince has finished his homework since he's one of the students in class that gets high marks in any subject. I tried solving problem number one and ended up stuck there for a complete one hour. I was already frustrated just reading the problem. I saw Ice Prince cross the living room, where I was doing my homework, and saw him took a glance at me then continued going to the kitchen.

"Gah! Why do we need math?" I asked myself and started reading problem number one. "No matter how many times I read it I can't solve it!"

The Ice Prince came back in the room carrying a mug. "Number one is already the easiest problem to solve," he said as he passed by.

"It's because you're a genius," I mumbled angrily.

After another hour of being stuck on problem number one, an idea came to me. Why didn't I think of it before? I can always use Ice Prince's answer as a reference in answering! I know it's wrong but it won't be bad if I used is as a base for checking if my answer is correct. I went to the soundproof room where he was and only stopped at the door. I don't want him glaring at me and saying something bad about me. He must be practicing. Surely he'll say something rude if I intrude.

I left him alone and decided to just secretly check the answers. I went inside his room and started looking for his paper on his study desk. After searching and not seeing it there, I looked at his school bag. I know it's bad and he'll be angry if I touch his bag but… as long as I do it fast, he won't know. I reached for his school bag, sat on the floor and started searching for his homework.

"Where would he put his homework? Just a small peek won't hurt". I took his notebooks and flipped them open to check if it was there and gently put it back in his bag. I even opened some folders to look for that stupid math homework but it was not there. "Where is it?" I asked myself.

"Try looking inside the blue folder beside the bag"

I took the blue folder and found the golden homework. "Ah! It's here!" It made me happy for a few seconds but after realizing the voice of the person who suggested me to look there, I flinched.

I slowly turned around to look at the person. The Ice Prince stood there motionless, arms crossed with an angry expression. I can see a blizzard behind him.

"Umm…"

"Ask permission if you're going to touch other people's belongings!" he shouted angrily.

"I-I'm sorry! I just… I know what I did is wrong! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" I said, getting scared. "I just wanted something as reference for my assignment," I said, I suddenly felt myself crying.

I saw him lift his hand and then he started aiming for me. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of his hand slapping my face. Instead of feeling pain, I felt the golden assignment leave my hands. I opened my eyes and saw Ice Prince sighing.

"Stand up," he said. I obeyed and stood up quickly. "Sit over there," he said, pointing at a chair near his study table. I obeyed. "Read the problem," he said and I obeyed. I read the problem out loud. After reading he asked, "What did you understand?"

I answered, "None".

**~Len's POV~**

"What did you understand?" I asked this strawberry girl.

"None", she answered making me feel like a heavy rock just fell on my back.

"How can you not understand the problem?" I asked. It was the easiest problem among the rest in our homework and yet she didn't understand a thing? "In solving math problems you have to understand the problem and look for what is being asked. Read it again!" I ordered her.

It made me want to help her with her homework after seeing her desperate expression to answer her homework even going to the point of looking for my homework. Of course it made me angry that she touched my things without permission but I ended up letting it go after seeing her cry. I taught her math and it took us four hours just to finish a ten item math problems. She kept on making the same mistakes and kept on miscomputing the same parts. I even made her sample problems to practice on.

"Thanks," she finally said after solving a sample problem I made for her. Surprisingly she got it correctly for her first trial.

I just nodded at her then I saw something. "You cannot use magic in math! When did four times two became twelve? Even if the final answer is correct if the process is wrong it's still wrong! Resolve it!" I ordered.

"Eh? Okay," she said and started solving again.

I watched her solve from her back. Her handwriting is not that good but it's a bit understandable. I saw her scribble numbers just to add large numbers and then erase it. Those were the few things I noticed while she solved the problem. The thing that kept me behind her back was her scent. She smells like a strawberry with a mix of a marshmallow scent. I don't get it but I've been craving for strawberries ever since I smelled her.

"You two seem to be getting along well," I heard a familiar voice. I looked at mother who was standing just before the door frame.

"Mrs. Tsukimori!" I heard strawberry girl say while standing up. She bowed down and greeted, "Good evening!"

"Good evening, Kahoko. Sorry, I must have disturbed you two," mother said.

"Not at all," I said at the same time as strawberry girl.

Mother smiled at us and said something that made me remember not to waste time. "Kahoko, are you going to audition tomorrow?" mother asked the strawberry girl. I excused myself before hearing the strawberry girl's response. She can play an instrument as well?

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha... I think I made them OOC, forgive me XD<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it! :D**

**Thanks for reading~**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi :D Updated! **_

_**Sorry it took long. I hope you like this chapter. It's boring but I think it's needed. **_

_**I already forgot my original plot for this XD But I'll remember it eventually. **_

_**Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

It's another morning at the Tsukimori mansion. Both Len Tsukimori and Kahoko Hino were quietly eating their breakfast while not minding each other or the upcoming audition. Kahoko took a peek at her fiancé who sat opposite to her to see what he might be thinking but the guy didn't give her anything. Just a calm expression as he ate his bacon and egg sandwich. Her eyes went to the blue mug beside her fiancé. Untouched. So much for waking up early to make him black coffee. He never touched the coffees she made and her hard work is wasted.

The silence went on till they were outside the house, waiting for the driver to stop by and take them to school. Kahoko couldn't avoid Retsu now that his mother is around and by the feeling she's getting she knew the beautiful woman was watching them like a hawk. She followed Retsu around but she kept her distance enough that the Ice Prince wouldn't react. It still made her sad and disappointed that the Retsu she knew is the man standing beside her. The guy who actually said her playing was horrible. He was kind enough in their chats that he didn't even say how horrible she was for real.

Life sucks.

"Is your homework with you?" Retsu or rather, Len asked but his tone told Kahoko he didn't care much. He sounded rather forced.

Kahoko looked at him then nodded. She wanted to just run ahead. Being with the Len Tsukimori is torture enough.

"Don't scowl," the Ice Prince ordered her. Now he sounds annoyed, irritated…

Unable to stop herself she told him, "Why do you care? Get lost."

Len remained quiet.

The car came by. Kahoko was about to open the door to the backseat when Len Ice-Prince Tsukimori suddenly grabbed the handle and opened it for her. She thought he was going in first but all he did was stood there while holding the door open. He motioned his head to tell Kahoko to go in first since his other hand is full with his school bag and violin case but Kahoko just stood still. She couldn't believe what is happening. He's being… kind. What did he eat? Bacon and egg sandwich, right? Not some kind potion or something… right?

"You first," Len said when Kahoko didn't do anything but just gawk at him.

Kahoko looked behind her and to the front door of the house where her employer, Len or Retsu's mother, her soon-to-be mother-in-law stood. No wonder the guy is acting differently. The woman must have scolded her son for his personality.

Kahoko just sighed then went in the car, moving at the farthest side, almost gluing her whole body at the other side of the car. Len came in after her then shut the door.

On their way Kahoko looked out the window to avoid looking at her fiancé. She needed to be away from him since every time she sees him all she remember was Retsu and his rude comment about her playing.

Is she really that bad at playing the violin?

Is she that hateful that her own fiancé hates her?

Why is she acting as his fiancé again? Not that she's doing her job well. She still felt indebted.

For the first time since she agreed to do this job she felt like she sold herself just for money. She felt like how Retsu described the girls he got surrounded with. Girls who only wanted his money. She only wanted his money. _Do I want his money?_ Kahoko asked herself. She knew she didn't really want the money. She just wanted a decent life. She just wanted to have money to be able to eat properly, maintain her violin and learn music since money is the only way she could get what she wanted and needed.

Right now she's getting what she wanted. She's been eating properly ever since she lived with the Tsukimori family. Her violin is well maintained because Len's mother had it checked and tuned. She's now studying music because Len's mother transferred her to the Music Department. Since she didn't have a part time job to worry about she has time to practice and improve her music.

And her own parents doesn't know what's been happening to her. Kahoko wouldn't tell her parents she actually sold herself because of music. Her parents have worked hard to let her enter Seiso Academy even if she ended as a General Education student. Their hard work had managed to take her close to music. With Shinobu's help she was learning how to play the violin.

_Shinobu!_ Kahoko thought, suddenly remembering the guy who acted like the brother she never had. The guy might be on his way to the mansion without knowing Kahoko is already on her way to school.

"Shinobu Ousaki," her fiancé suddenly said as if reading her mind.

Kahoko looked at him. "What?"

"You two are not siblings. Who is he?" Len asked while looking at some papers in a folder he's holding. Kahoko couldn't see what he's reading.

"My…" Kahoko gave a thought to how she sees Shinobu. "He's like a brother I never had," she said.

Len nodded.

"He's also my boyfriend."

Len looked up at her. "What?" he asked. His face didn't show the shock in his voice.

"He's also my boyfriend?"

Len's brows joined as his confusion took over him. She is his fiancée. His mother told him that but no one told him Shinobu Ousaki is his fiancée's boyfriend. He couldn't believe she agreed to this arrange marriage while having a boyfriend. He didn't like messy relationships. What did Shinobu think after all this? He used to admire Shinobu because when they were young he used to have violin lessons with him.

"So you have a boyfriend and a fiancé?" he asked.

"Not the boyfriend boyfriend," Kahoko said, rolling her eyes. It didn't help Len. She just confused him more.

Kahoko's eyes brightened. "Are you… JEALOUS?!" Kahoko asked, suddenly looking amused.

Len saw the driver look at the rearview mirror in shock. He looked at the girl his mother chose for him to marry then glared at her. "Why would I? I just needed to know why he's always around you," he explained himself.

"Excuses," Kahoko mumbled.

"Think of it that way," Len grumbled.

When they got to school and got out of the car, Kahoko and Len were being stared at by most of the students who were at the entrance gate entering the school. Kahoko got nervous and thought what might be wrong. Len just ignored everyone and continued heading for his class. Kahoko followed him.

"Why are they looking at us?" Kahoko asked Len as they walk. She tried to ignore the stares and glares she's receiving.

Len didn't answer her and just continued walking.

"Hey! Answer me!"

Len suddenly stopped nearly having Kahoko hit his back. She managed to stop an inch from his back before taking a step back. Len turned to face her. "Are you going to audition?" he asked.

Kahoko nodded slowly. Until now she doesn't know. And if she will she hoped Ice Prince won't be around to watch her. She's playing. She said yes but she's still considering not performing at all. If Len Tsukimori will be joining she knew she'd be crushed. As far as she know he's the best violinist in Seiso Academy and given at the awards, certificates and trophies that are displayed in the living room back at the Tsukimori mansion she knew he played and participated at big competitions all around the world.

She slapped herself mentally. She won't let Len Tsukimori or Retsu stop her from playing the violin. Whether he watches her play or not she's playing her violin. She'll do her best and show him that she's not as terrible as he thought.

"Then stay away from me," he told her coldly then strode away.

Kahoko stood there quietly wondering what got into him.

* * *

><p>At the afternoon, classes were suspended for all Music Students for the audition Len's family is holding. Music students from other schools are also in Seiso to audition.<p>

"Where the hell is that guy?" Kahoko asked herself as she looks for the Ice Prince who magically disappeared the moment the school bell rang for lunch break. She needed to make sure he ate his lunch.

"Who are you looking for?"

Kahoko turned and saw Shinobu. On his hand is his violin. He wore a peach colored, pinstriped, button down shirt and black slacks.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Kahoko asked.

"I'm auditioning," he said. "I heard you went to school with your husband."

Kahoko frowned. "He's not my husband."

"Yet," Shinobu added then smirked. "Friends?"

Kahoko shook her head. "No. He didn't drink the coffee I made."

"Too bad."

"I'm auditioning as well."

Shinobu smiled. "That's great. I hope we get in."

Kahoko nodded. "But I didn't get to practice much."

"That's fine."

"You think I won't make it anyway, do you?" Kahoko stared at Shinobu.

Shinobu laughed. "You'll get in. Who do you think taught you how to play?" Shinobu wiggled his brows.

Kahoko laughed at his playfulness.

* * *

><p>The auditions started and all Kahoko could think about was the piece she's playing. The theme for today is Opening Up. She decided to play Tristesse from Chopin but she just recently started playing it a few weeks ago. She hasn't mastered it but she was confident she could play it without making any mistakes.<p>

There were a lot of people who will be performing today and most of them looked confident. Kahoko didn't let that disturb her. Most of the participants were seated at the first front seats in the auditorium while the rest of the seats were for visitors. Near the stage is a table for the judges. Kahoko sat with Shinobu at the fifth row.

Everyone was silent as the speaker talked at the front, saying an introduction then the rules. Later on the speaker introduced the judges. Everyone clapped as each judge stood up and smiled at the participants and visitors. Kahoko wasn't paying attention to it all until she heard something she couldn't believe she's hearing.

"And Len Tsukimori, a known violinist who has performed and participated…" Kahoko's ears began to ring. She thought he was participating as a contestant, not as a judge. He'll be judging her performance and later on tell her it's horrible. Her palms started sweating as negative thoughts went through her head. What if she made a mistake? What if he didn't want to hear her?

Realization dawned onto her. He wanted her to stay away from him when she answered him she's joining because he didn't want to be embarrassed, not because they'll be rivals as she first thought. He didn't want the school to see him with a horrible musician. He was embarrassed of her. How could he not be? He's an international violinist and his fiancé is just a simple, poor, horrible violinist.

She looked up when everyone started clapping. She saw her fiancé stand up and when he looked at the audience his eyes were set on hers as if she's the only person in the auditorium.

He was glaring daggers at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uhh... please review? Hehe...<strong>_

_**Yeah, what do you think? Boring? Strange?**_

_**The next chapter might take long. I'm not much of a writer XD I write when I'm free and bored and can't think of anything to do.**_

_**P.S. Tsukihana this is kinda for you. You reminded me to continue this. I'm glad you like my writings despite me not being a good writer (I can't even finish an original fiction I'm making LOL). Thank you! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**An update :)**_

_**Enjoy reading, I hope. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Len sat quietly as he tries to listen to each performances the participants are giving. There are a LOT of participants and they're supposed to select only seven. Len didn't know why his parents insisted on making him one of the judge. The other four who sat with him are enough to determine who will be competing till they get one person they could support. Obviously some of the performers are disqualified for, one, they don't need the Tsukimoris' help to enter the International Music competition since they already have experience, two, some of them don't need financial assistance from the Tsukimoris, three, obviously most girls who participated only wanted to impress him (Len found it obvious by the way the girls tried to catch his eye before performing), four, some of the guys who joined hated him and wanted to show him that they're better than him (though Len found it useless since he used to compete with international musicians before his parents let him control the company) and, five, which Len find very important, they have no talent or, to put it lightly, they have no skill that can take them to the top.

To make it easier all the judges decided that if a musician made even a single mistake, they're disqualified. It made Len relieved since most musicians tended to make mistakes making the search easy.

The current musician performing made a screeching sound with her violin. Len winced at the sound then he watched as one of the judges dismiss her.

It took a while before he found some of his family's employees perform.

His mother thought it would be biased if they're just going to support people who works for them so his mother decided to invite more musicians. Which made Len's work increase. Obviously his mother wasn't being practical. It's like he's being tortured for treating his fiancée bad.

He took the folder he brought with him then opened it to see the information he gathered about musicians he found suitable to be in the top seven. He made a research and took the informations of the musicians he thought would help. Most of them were working in the company his parents manages. If his parents just looked at the list he made the search would be easy. He already nailed down twenty musicians that are suitable. And not all of them were working for his parents.

He looked at Shouko Fuyuumi as the timid girl tried to calm herself before starting. The girl is in his list for some reasons. He hadn't heard her play before, even if she worked close to him at his office, and since her instrument is a clarinet he didn't mind much. He's a string user. He plays the violin so wind instruments are not in his field.

His specialty are string instruments, specifically the violin, so all he had to do was focus on participants who held string instruments, especially violin.

Shouko Fuyuumi, along with the other participants who are his schoolmates and in his list managed to perform well.

Shouko Fuyuumi played well despite her nervousness being seen by the way she couldn't look at the audience and her body being stiff.

Keiichi Shimizu, he noted, always followed the music sheet note by note making his performance perfect.

Kazuki Hihara's performance was cheerful and lively and since he was into the music his performance sounded good.

Azuma Yunoki gave a performance that is pleasing to the ears and Len got the feeling that every girl who was watching behind him were sighing as if they're being serenaded.

Len looked at another file he made. It's an information about a pianist and he just realized now that despite the fact that the guy work at his company, the guy is actually a general education student in Seiso. He looked up in time to see the general education student strode towards the piano.

Len's mother is a pianist and he himself can play the piano. At first he doubted the guy named Ryoutarou Tsuchiura can play well because he's a general education student but the guy proved him wrong. Len could actually see Ryoutarou reaching the top along with the other musicians he picked.

That's five among the people he picked that could get in.

For the next hour he listened to the rest of the musicians that were included in his list along with the other musicians then they were given a break.

Len stood up then looked back to where he last saw the strawberry girl. She's still in her uniform, standing up and pulling Shinobu Ousaki's hand to make him stand.

_They are close,_ Len thought as he observed how comfortable the two red heads are with each other.

"Len," someone called Len making Len's eyes leave the red heads. He looked around and saw no one. "Len!" the childlike voice called again then Len felt someone tugging his pants. Len looked down and found a blond haired boy, about the age of six, wearing a blue sailor uniform and on his arms he hugged a large paper bag that held something pink inside. His big purple eyes stared at Len with awe.

"What?" Len asked. The little boy looked familiar but he couldn't tell where he saw him.

"Auntie Misa wanted me to give this to Kahoko Hino," the boy said as he tried to lift the paper bag in his arms.

_Auntie Misa?_ Len thought then took the paper bag. He peeked in and noticed it is a pink dress and below there's a box.

The boy tugged his sleeve. "Can you please tell me who Kahoko Hino is?" the boy asked excitedly. "I wanna meet her." The boy smiled.

Len looked up to where the girl is. There's only one Kahoko Hino that he knows and that is his annoying fiancée.

* * *

><p>Kahoko stared at the blond little boy who stared at her with his big purple eyes. Kahoko could actually see the boy's eyes twinkling for some reasons.<p>

"Hello. Are you lost?" Kahoko asked the boy.

The boy shook his head. "Are you Kahoko Hino?" the boy asked.

Kahoko nodded. She wondered how the boy knew her name.

The boy shoved a paper bag in her arms. "That is for you," the boy said cheerfully. "You cannot perform with that on." The boy wrinkled his little nose while looking at her uniform.

Kahoko took a peek inside the paper bag then took out the dress that was inside.

"Try it on!" the boy said then pulled Kahoko inside a dressing room.

Kahoko tried the dress then frowned. She went out to see the boy. "This looks too much," Kahoko said as she look at herself in a mirror wearing a ball gown.

"Oh!" The boy said then shook his small head. "Wrong bag," the boy said then ran towards the paper bags that were piled at one corner. The boy gave Kahoko another paper bag then Kahoko tried the dress that's inside.

"Umm… Can't I just wear my uniform?" Kahoko asked. She did notice most participants were wearing formal clothing but… Kahoko looked at the mirror while she covered her front with her arms. The dress is beautiful but she disliked the way how her shoulders were bare.

"No!" the boy protested then handed her a new paper bag.

Kahoko took the dress out from the paper bag then eyed it suspiciously. It looks definitely like the dress nuns wear. She placed it in front of her then showed the little boy how she'll look like if she wears it. "Seriously?" Kahoko asked, raising a brow.

The little boy laughed.

Kahoko heard the door open then saw Kazuki Hihara at the door frame staring at her. The guy closed the door then opened it again. Kazuki blinked a few times then laughed. "I thought I saw you wearing a nun's-"

"Wrong room Kazuki!" someone shouted. Kazuki suddenly closed the door.

"You're so rude!" the little boy shouted as he managed to throw the nun's dress off of him. Kahoko threw the dress at him out of surprise a while ago.

"I'm sorry," Kahoko said. "I'm not wearing that!"

The boy shoved the dress back in the paper bag then handed Kahoko a new one.

"I think that's the dress," the boy said as he take out the pink dress that's inside the bag.

Kahoko took the dress then wore it. It's pink and simple. She liked it. "Better."

The boy nodded in agreement.

"Who are you?" Kahoko asked the little boy. "And why are you making me wear a dress?"

The boy fiddled with his little fingers shyly. "I'm Lili," the boy said then gave Kahoko a smile. "You're not wearing a dress so I thought you might need it."

Kahoko nodded, still confused. Before she could ask more questions the little boy ran away.

* * *

><p>It's already Kahoko's turn and it didn't help much when the performer before her played an instrument the same as hers. Shinobu Ousaki seriously played the violin skillfully and somehow Kahoko regretted having him perform first before her. She was happy he managed to play very good but it didn't help her nervousness. She's still shaken by the fact that her own fiancé is out there, expecting her to perform bad.<p>

"You okay?" Shinobu asked Kahoko when he got close to the side of the stage where Kahoko stood rooted.

Kahoko jumped. She didn't notice Shinobu. She gave him a smile then nodded.

"You'll do well," Shinobu whispered then kissed her cheek. "Believe in yourself. This is just the start."

Kahoko nodded then walked to the center of the stage.

She nervously looked at the audience then placed her violin on her shoulder. She lifted her bow then noticed Len Tsukimori glaring at her. Her hand froze midair. Why is he looking at her like that? She forced herself to look somewhere else and found everyone staring at her. She suddenly felt bad. What if she made a mistake? What if she does perform horribly and just proved Len Tsukimori right? She should be proving the guy wrong right now. Why can't she move?

Whispers suddenly filled the auditorium.

"Kahoko Hino?" one of the judges called her attention. Kahoko's eyes landed on that judge. "Please perform or we'll have the next performer."

Kahoko forced her body to move.

"Next!" the other judge said.

Kahoko froze in her spot. She just ruined her chance to prove her fiancé wrong and lost her chance on becoming a violinist. She never thought performing in front of a large audience is scary. She didn't expect all her insecurities would drown her the moment she stood there on stage. At that moment Kahoko forgot why she wanted to play the violin.

Kahoko saw something wave. At first she couldn't tell what it was until she recognized the little blond boy who made her wear different dresses earlier. The boy stood a step above where her fiancé is. On his small hands the blond boy held a board that showed a drawing of a man with blue hair having horns on his head and the face looking weird and funny. The boy took his board down then when he lifted it up again it says, "LEN IS STINKY!" The boy sniffed behind Len, which the man didn't notice, then made a face. He looked up at Kahoko then covered his nose. His expression telling Kahoko, "See?"

Kahoko laughed out loud, forgetting where she was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not much humor anymore since I continued it XD Anyway, what do you think? <strong>_

_**Please review. Thanks for reading :)**_

_**Hehe... I managed to write something out of my free time. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Update. :) **_

_**Enjoy reading.**_

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>**YABY Chapter 11**

Kahoko sat silently on the couch as her fiancé, who sat parallel to her, glared at her. Ever since she got home to the Tsukimori mansion she's been receiving daggers from his glares. The only thing that made it bearable was Lili, the little boy who made the stunt and who should be receiving the glares. Lili has been talking to her nonstop ever since they came back to the mansion. It seems the boy is related to the Tsukimoris.

"Then I found this girl who had beautiful long hair. Her music was amazing!" Lili said while he sat on Kahoko's lap, twirling his little fingers on her red locks.

"Really?" Kahoko said, smiling at the boy. She ignored her fiancé.

"That's enough!" Len said, standing. "Brat! Go out! NOW!"

Lili stopped talking then hugged Kahoko tightly. He watched Len with fear. "I don't wanna!" Lili whined.

Len glared at the boy. "Don't be a spoiled brat!"

Kahoko glared at Len. "Look who's talking. He's just a kid playing around. You can't blame him."

Len became silent.

"Lili, go out and play," Kahoko decided. "I'll have a small talk with… him." Kahoko waved a hand towards Len.

Lili nodded slowly. His eyes became glassy because of his unshed tears. "Okay," he told Kahoko then kissed her cheek.

Kahoko smiled then watched Lili as he ran out of the room. Once Lili was out of earshot Kahoko faced Len. "How can you treat a kid like that?! Can't you at least scold him kindly?"

"People are spoiling that brat, that's why he became like that!"

"Yeah, but shouting at him like that was not a way to scold him!"

Kahoko remembered right after she got off the stage he saw Len forcefully drag Lili with him to a room. Kahoko followed the two and saw Len shouting at Lili telling the boy what was his problem and all as if the boy is just the same age as him.

Kahoko watched Len's angry eyes. He seemed tempted to hit her but he kept his hands at his sides. "Just because he humiliated you in front of a lot of people doesn't mean you should treat him like that. He even got a bruise from the way you dragged him! Lucky for you it didn't look like child abuse when you dragged him out of the auditorium!"

Len closed his eyes then after a while opened them. "I didn't know," he admitted. "I'll have someone treat his bruise."

Kahoko's brows shot up. She didn't expect him to say that.

"But what he did is childish… unacceptable," he said.

"He's just a kid!" Kahoko reasoned then sighed. "Retsu, the kid might be just trying to cheer me up. He actually helped unlike you who suddenly turned cold!"

Len frowned at Kahoko. "Did you go through my laptop?" he suddenly asked surprising Kahoko.

Kahoko shook her head. "No! Why would I? I'm not that kind of woman!"

Len stared at her as if weighting if she was saying the truth. Kahoko bit her tongue before she said something bad. Knowing that Len Tsukimori is Retsu is bad enough. The least she wanted was him knowing that Kano is her herself. She thought it would be much better if he knew Kano and Kahoko are different. At least that way he sees something positive about her. He was her fiancé. She was hired to be with him and do what he wants, like a maid. It sometimes made Kahoko wonder why they didn't hire a personal maid for the jerk instead. She couldn't see the use of her being his fiancée. He's gay for goodness sake! It won't work on him no matter how much you force a girl in his arms!

_I feel bad for his parents,_ Kahoko thought.

Noticing that Len has been quiet, Kahoko looked at him from head to toe. He stood still while still wearing his uniform. He is handsome and has a lean figure. Too bad he's gay or Kahoko would have been fine with him, if his personality were any better.

"You've called me 'Retsu' twice," the Ice Prince told her, freezing Kahoko in her place.

Kahoko's mind raced as she tried to remember when she'd accidentally called him that. She winced at the fact that maybe earlier she had called him by his Yahoo ID. How will she explain that?

"I-"

"I don't want to hear your reasons," Len suddenly said, cutting her. "You were auditioning earlier and you have a violin. Play," he ordered then sat down.

Kahoko blinked at him, still processing his words. After a while she nodded then grabbed her violin case. She placed it on the tea table then opened it to get her violin. Nervously she took her bow out then used her rosin. With every move she make she could feel his eyes on her. It made her nervous and she got the feeling he'll laugh at her after she plays.

Len watched his so called fiancée as she prepared herself to play her instrument. She'd called him Retsu twice. The first time she was really unconscious but this time she really addressed him as such. As far as he knows only one person calls her that and that person is the only one in his contacts through his Yahoo Messenger account.

He made a fake email address just for Kano's sake. He wanted contact to her but he didn't trust his original email. If Kano knew who he really was it would be bad. She might befriend him because of who his parents are. He didn't want to be seen because of his parents.

Len noticed that Kano hasn't been online much ever since he mentioned he's being arranged with a girl to marry. In fact she hasn't been online since his fiancée has roomed with him.

_When will her room be fixed?_

The strawberry girl positioned herself to play. She has wrong posture. Len tried not to comment for a while because somehow she's nervous. He could easily tell when a person is nervous. He's been around people who get nervous just the sight of him. Len threw his past aside then watched.

"What should I play?" Kahoko asked.

"The piece you planned to perform earlier before we rejected your application," Len said.

Kahoko's face fell. She knew she wouldn't get any special favors especially when one of the judges were the Ice Prince. Even if she begged for a makeup audition no one would listen to her. Who was she to ask anyway?

Len noticed how depressed she got when he mentioned about what happened to their decision earlier. He felt guilty. He'd treated her coldly when he found out she's auditioning. It was to avoid any problems like conflict of interest. He knew some students knew about his relationship with her. He just doesn't know how much they knew. He didn't want her affected in any conflict even if he hated her.

Kahoko started playing Tristesse carefully. She knew her audience is a harsh one. She got used to playing in front of Shinobu who would comment on her performance kindly… not harshly.

Len listened carefully noting how her music became dull or loud at certain places. She's not that great but she's good. There's something about her playing that makes it good but Len couldn't pinpoint it. The theme was Opening Up yet the way she played the piece made it sounds like an ending. Well, the piece wasn't even suitable for the theme. It was a piece of ending. He can't blame her. She's a general student before. She just needs a little more learning.

Just like how Kano needs improvement…

Len sat straight at the realization. He remembers how Kano played this exact piece. It was only a recording but Len can detect where Kano needed improvement. This strawberry girl is better than Kano since her mistakes were less but the way her vibrato sounded off were the same as Kano's. Before he realized it he blurted out Kano's name.

Kahoko stopped playing. She looked ashen.

"Kano?" Len repeated. Kahoko didn't respond. Len stared at the girl in front of him. Obviously her reaction tells him she knew something about the girl. He just hope she's not Kano. "Please tell me you're not Kano."

"I-I'm not," Kahoko lied. She wondered how he guessed right then she remembered recording this same piece and making him listen to it. She cursed herself. Kahoko wanted the ground to eat her up for her stupid-ness. First his name, now the piece.

Len placed his head on his hands. He wanted to die at that exact moment. He can tell she was lying. He didn't believe her so why would he believe a lie? Their music were so similar. The mistakes are also similar. It only improved now because she's been practicing.

"Who's that?" Kahoko asked, trying to sound as if she knew nothing.

"Don't lie Kano," Len warned then looked up at the girl who stood in front of him. Somehow he sees her differently. He'd been comfortable with her through chats. Now he's not comfortable. He's also not as annoyed as he used to be when he found out she's his fiancée. "I can't believe I'm marrying you!" he blurted his thoughts out loud.

"I'm sorry you're marrying a horrible violinist!" Kahoko said angrily.

"What?" Len asked her. "You're not horrible!"

Kahoko glared at him.

"Who said you were?"

"YOU!"

Len blinked. He pointed at himself then raised a brow at Kano.

"Yes! YOU! You told me when you first heard me!" Kahoko shouted. She didn't realize she was crying.

Len winced. He didn't think seeing her cry would make him feel bad. Moreover she accused him of something he didn't do. "I said you sounded fine when I first heard you play. Your vibrato just needed improvement." Len stood up.

Kahoko tried understanding him then she remembered the first piece she made him hear was Tristesse. It was through a recording. "I didn't mean the recording. I meant Ave Maria! You said I play like a kid!"

Len didn't know what she's talking about. "I believe this is the first time I heard you play in person."

Kahoko groaned in frustration. She placed her violin back in its case before she ended up injuring her precious violin by throwing it at Len's handsome face. Since he knew who she is now she should just say everything. "The one at your family's company! At the rooftop! That performance! We first met at the elevator!"

Len's brows creased. He couldn't remember but he knew he's rude when it comes to people who works for his parents. He was always cruelly honest when it came to their performance. Maybe he'd accidentally said something rude. "I'm sorry. I really can't remember but I'm sorry." Len watched Kahoko's expression. She's still angry. "I really think you play fine. Just needs improvement on some parts."

Len took out his handkerchief then offered it to Kahoko. Kahoko just stared at him so he decided to just wipe the tears away. He was about to lift the handkerchief to her face when he heard a thud.

"Len!" Len cringed. He knew that voice too well.

"Mother," Len greeted as he cast a look at his mother.

"I know I raised you well but what are you thinking to make a girl cry? Moreover your fiancée!" Hamai Misa asked angrily.

Len looked at Kahoko and saw her shocked face. Before she could do anything he wiped her face with his handkerchief. He didn't know how to so he just did what he can just to make himself feel better.

"Retsu!" Kahoko said as she try to push his hand away her face.

"Stop moving! I might hurt you unintentionally," Len scolded as he wipes her tears away.

"I can do it on my own thank you very much!" Kahoko said as she steals the handkerchief from his hands. She started wiping her tears and realized his handkerchief smells nice.

"Suit yourself," Len said then stomped out of the room. He left just to avoid his nagging mother teach him about manners.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haha... So I updated again XD That's because the words just comes to my head and I needed to write them. I have no BetaReader or proofreader so I can't tell if I'm making grammatical mistakes. <strong>_

_**Thanks for reading :)**_

_**I'm gonna warn everyone. I didn't follow the original story of La Corda D'oro where they competed with each other and all. And if some people noticed, the start of the story is the same as in Saiunkoku Monogatari but I didn't borrow their plot in the process while writing till this chapter. Everything will just be different but the characters will be the same. With a bit of Out-of-Character-ness Hehe... Bear with me. **_

_**Again, thanks for reading. **_

_**Please leave a review XD I just want to know how people think. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**And another update. **

**Enjoy reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>MYABY Chapter 12<strong>

Kahoko entered Len's room as quietly as she can.

"You're late," Len commented.

Kahoko looked at him and found him lying on his bed, reading a book. "You're not asleep."

"You've been gone."

Kahoko wondered why he was waiting for her. Maybe his mother scolded him. She shrugged. Kahoko liked it when Hamai Misa is around. Her son acts differently.

"You could have slept before me," Kahoko told him.

She started preparing her futon when Len suddenly grabbed her wrist. She gave him a questioning look but Len ignored her and pulled her up on his bed. Kahoko tried resisting but he's surprisingly strong.

"I am not sleeping on the same bed as you," Kahoko told Len when Len managed to make her sit on his bed.

"You won't. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Says who?" Kahoko asked. She knew she liked the way he changes when his mother is around but this is too much.

"Me," he answered.

"Retsu! I'm the visitor!"

"Kano, I'm the host. Moreover you're my… fiancée," Len said, testing the last word.

Kahoko frowned. "You weren't like this a few days ago."

Len fixed his new bed. "I thought you were a different woman," he explained. "I know Kano." He gave Kahoko a pointed look. "Unless you lied through our conversation."

Kahoko's cheeks heated up as anger took over her. "Why would I?!"

"Calm down. I know you didn't know me. I guess you have no reason to."

Kahoko crossed her arms. "You sound confident."

Len just nodded then patted the pillow he will be lying on.

"What now?" Kahoko asked. She's been wondering how their relationship will turn out now that they know each other.

Len lied on his new bed. He remained silent. He didn't know what to do now that he know the girl in his room is the Kano who is understanding.

Kahoko grabbed a pillow then threw it at Len. She heard a 'oomph' sound. "Answer me! You used to answer me before."

Len closed his eyes as he hugged the pillow she threw at him.

"Fine," Kahoko grumbled then lied on his bed. Her heartbeat sped as she realize how warm the bed is because of his heat. And the bed smells like him as well. Somehow Kahoko missed Shinobu. "I miss him," Kahoko blurted out while staring at the ceiling.

"Missed who?" her roommate replied.

"Shinobu," Kahoko said. "I used to sleep with him when I couldn't sleep."

Len became silent. Kahoko thought he fell asleep so she continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Why did you agree to my mother's ridiculous idea?"

Kahoko stiffened. She didn't expect him to ask. She needed money before. That's why. But she can't tell him that. She didn't want him to see her as a gold digger.

"I can't see you as a gold digger," Len told her as if reading her thoughts.

"And if I told you I agreed to become your fiancée because I'll be receiving money?" Kahoko asked.

Len opened his eyes then looked at Kahoko. She's staring at his ceiling. "Did the money help you?" he asked.

Kahoko's head snapped at Len's direction. He surprised her. "Umm… yes," she answered even though she haven't spent the money nor received it yet. In fact she hasn't held any cash since she agreed to be his fiancée. Everything was fixed for her. She's eating three meals a day since she's staying at the mansion. Her violin was checked. She got transferred to the Music Department. Her basic wishes were fulfilled.

Her goal was to become a famous violinist and earn money so she could support her poor family. They became poor because the company her father was working at got bankrupt back when she was still in middle school. They had a large debt that her father's salary ended up paying for it and the house they're staying at or else her family won't have a home to live at.

So much for running a company. Kahoko didn't want to build a company if she's just going to end up like her father. Not that she hated her father for it. Their company got bankrupt because of a good reason, if that were possible. She wondered if 500000 was enough to pay their debts so her family can just focus on earning for food and paying their house.

"I'll have mother change her mind about this thing," Len said then sat up. "This is unfair for the both of us."

Kahoko sat up as well. Her eyes widened. "You can't! I have to repay you and your parents for their kindness!"

"You don't have to. My mother is kind and won't have you repay back."

"But I'll feel indebted!" _I don't want to be in debt!_

"You won't end up as a violinist if you stick around with me," Len reasoned.

"I know that! I'll work hard on that. I can stand again after what happened earlier! I just needed more practice. I'll find a way to become a violinist one way or another," Kahoko told him.

Len watched her face carefully. She didn't want to nullify the arrangement that were set on them. He needed to convince her. "You can't marry someone you don't love," Len told her.

"I can try loving you," Kahoko said, blushing.

Len looked away. "But you love Shinobu," he said. Kahoko suddenly laughed. Len glared at her. "What is so funny? He is your boyfriend."

Kahoko laughed even more. Len just scowled. He wondered what was wrong with Kano.

"He isn't! Seriously! You're jealous!"

"I am not."

"Then what's with the love?" Kahoko laughed.

"Let me make myself clear," Len said, annoyed. "I just don't want to force a woman to marry me when she loves another. That would be a mess and I don't love you."

Kahoko stopped laughing. "So you believe in love?"

Len shrugged. "It's just a word. People are hard to handle when they let their emotions overrule them. It's all in the mind."

Kahoko frowned at him. How can he be so callous?

"I also have a goal in mind. If you're around I won't be able to do it," Len said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kahoko asked, confused. He really wanted to break the engagement. He's actually telling her she's a hindrance. Kahoko scowled.

"I promise I'll support you financially," he told her. Len stood up then approached Kahoko who sat on his bed. "Since you just agreed because of the money."

Kahoko couldn't deny that.

"And I know you want to be a violinist. As long as you're around me you won't be able to achieve it," Len told her. "So let's break the engagement off, okay? I'll still help you."

"But…" Kahoko's mind went blank. _But what?_ She thought.

"It's the easiest way out." Len smiled at Kahoko taking Kahoko's breath away. It was her first time seeing him smile. "I am gay after all."

Kahoko shuddered. No wonder he wanted it off. He admitted it already.

Kahoko sighed. "Fine. But I'll have to pay you and your family somehow!"

"You don't have to."

"Retsu!"

Len controlled his temper. She's so hard to handle. "Fine. You can pay us once you've earned enough money to pay us back."

Kahoko sighed. "It'll take long but I'll pay it."

Len nodded. He stared at Kahoko. They were engaged for a week and a half. But he needs to break it. "Let's sleep."

Kahoko nodded. She moved to give Len space to sleep on then she patted on that space. "Your bed is big enough for us to fit."

Len stared at the space. "I'm a guy. You're a girl."

Kahoko rolled her eyes at him. "You're gay!"

Len resisted the urge to strangle her. If his parents heard her he'll be in trouble. "Yeah," he just agreed then lied next to her.

The next morning they told Hamai Misa about their decision to break the engagement. Kahoko promised to pay them back but Hamai Misa refused, just like how Len predicted his mother would do. Convincing Len's mother was surprisingly easy. Len wondered why his mother let it be but he let it go. For Kahoko, she's still troubled about feeling indebted. Later on Shinobu appeared at the Tsukimori mansion. He thanked Hamai Misa for her kindness then took Kahoko in his arms, comforting her because he knew she's disturbed about being indebted. He knew it well because she looked exactly the same when it comes to him.

"I knew he was gay," Kahoko whispered to Shinobu when they were packing her clothes. "I was ready to tell his mother but his mother agreed easily."

Shinobu laughed. "You've been convincing me that. I guess that's the reason why you decided to break it with him?"

Kahoko nodded. She didn't tell Shinobu what she and Len had talked about the night before.

When they were done and ready to leave Kahoko noticed Retsu glaring daggers at her. At first she wondered what was wrong with him but then she understood. She looked at Len then at Shinobu then back at Len. He was jealous because she's with Shinobu while he's not. _He liked Shinobu!_ No wonder he was asking her about Shinobu. _Ha! I knew it! Jealous! _Kahoko thought then resisted the urge to smirk.

She approached Len. "Thanks for the… adventure?" Kahoko said then gave the guy a hug.

Len briefly hugged her then nodded. "Thanks."

Kahoko smiled.

"For the coffee too," Len added.

"You drank it?" Kahoko asked, surprised.

Len nodded. "Yeah. You added sugar."

Kahoko grinned. "I thought you won't drink it." _Never thought you would drink it._

"Kahoko, let's go," Shinobu called.

"Your boyfriend summons you," Len said in monotone, suddenly displeased.

Kahoko stuck her tongue out. "Jealous," she said then skipped to Shinobu's arms just to tease the Ice Prince who had turned his world upside down for the past week.

* * *

><p><strong>END… <strong>

**not. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2...<strong>

**~Kahoko's POV~**

So my life returned to how it used to be minus me being a music student and minus me having no blue haired seatmate. It's been a month since Len Tsukimori a.k.a. Retsu left for England. He didn't tell me anything and just left. It was upsetting but it couldn't be helped. We were never that close. Even as Kano and Retsu we were never close. We only had a common interest, the violin.

I got close to Shouko Fuyuumi, a clarinetist and a first year student here in Seiso academy. She got in the seven candidates along with another first year student, Keiichi Shimizu, a cellist, and who I thought was Len's lover. I also got close to the other candidates who are a year older than me, Azuma Yunoki, a beautiful guy who plays the flute, and Kazuki Hihara, a fun guy who plays the trumpet. And I won't forget Ryoutarou Tsuchiura, a general education student who plays the piano. I liked their performances during the contest and in the end Shinobu was the one who got to the International Music competition, meaning he'll be going to Vienna in less than a week.

It's been a year since I got engaged to Len Tsukimori.

Right now I'm focusing on my violin, studies and my part time job.

Talking about part time jobs. I glanced at my watch… I'M LATE!

I ran to my part time job. I'm working as an assistant in a company called RozenTech. Mainly all I do is type what they throw me to type on the computer. My boss is kind and he pays me high so I got it easy and lucky for me I still have time to practice my violin and do my homework.

Hamai Misa, Len's mother (it took me time to remember her name), offered me to work at their company so they can support me on becoming a violinist but somehow while I was applying a certain blue head rejected my application. I didn't mind it getting rejected but Misa got furious with her son's behavior. Before I got accepted in their company I managed to get myself in a new company that pays high even though I'm just a janitor. In the end Hamai Misa was happy for me. She's become like a mother to me. She supported me in any decisions I made.

"You're late," says a guy who works with me. Until now I still don't know what the company does but they just hired me to type. This guy's job is to just lie around. Literally! Well, all he needed to do was bring a paper down from somewhere then he'll have me type it then he'll go up to deliver it.

What I know is that most of the papers I type are contracts to something like a partnership or project.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled as I hurry to my cubicle and boot the computer.

Damon, my co-worker followed me then he leaned against the desk in front of me. "You're a violinist, aren't you?" he asked.

I looked up at him. His blond mussed hair makes me want to comb it. His blue eyes were focused on the papers he's holding. He's about a year or two older than me. He's the one who dragged me in this job two weeks ago. He found me mopping the floor of a restaurant then he asked if I know how to use a computer and type. I said yes then he literally dragged me. At first I got scared that I was being pranked or fooled but when he assured me it's a safe job, I took it. Even if what I do sounds like a big joke.

"Do you know Len Tsukimori?" he asked me.

I nodded then logged in the computer.

"Do you love him?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! :) <strong>_

_**I'll be including some OCs in the process.**_

_**What do you think? And sorry, I made Len gay XD**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Update :D**

**We're jumping.**

* * *

><p><strong>MYABY Chapter 13<strong>

**3 years later…**

**~Kahoko's POV~**

"_Do you love him?"_

I woke up with a jolt. Do I love Len Tsukimori? I asked myself as I remember what happened three years ago back when I worked at RozenTech Industries. Damon asked me that question and I answered 'no'. Ever since that day I didn't see Damon, my co-worker, ever again. It's like he disappeared like a bubble. My work also changed from a typist to an all-around assistant. If people wanted me to photocopy something I do it. If people wanted me to print something, I do it also. If someone wants coffee I buy it for them. That's how I worked until now even if I'm already a university student and a third year at that. They pay me high, enough that I can avoid noodles and eat rice twice a day.

My cellphone rang and I answered it.

"Good morning, Kaho," Shinobu greeted. I smiled. Shinobu has been performing in and out of the country. He sometimes teach young students violin. Then when a competition comes, he joins. He's also a member of a famous orchestra making him have less time for me.

"Morning Shin!" I greeted. "Are you at the airport already?"

Shinobu laughed at the other end. "Yeah. My plane lands there in… twelve hours."

I frowned. "I'll be in my part-time job by then."

"Call them. Take a leave. I'll take you out for dinner," he said.

"You'll be tired by that time," I told him. "I'll take a day off but you're not allowed to take me out for dinner."

"Why not?" Shinobu asked. "I was looking forward to this date."

I felt my cheeks warm up. I know I have a crush on Shinobu. Actually I found out the moment he went out to Vienna three years ago but I never told him. I missed him too much back then. I always slept on his bed whenever he's overseas. He often goes out of the country so I was always in his bed. I still stay at his apartment since it's a walking distance from the university.

"Kaho?"

"Fine. But if you're tired I'll cook spaghetti."

"The pasta might tell you, 'I'm not rice'," Shinobu teased, reminding me of how I used to dread noodles.

"Oh shut up," I told him but laughed.

Shinobu chuckled. "It's been four years since you last complained about cup noodles. You're about to graduate soon."

I nodded. Time flies. My friends are already musicians or businessmen. Shouko got a letter asking her to join an orchestra. Kazuki got the same offer but from a different orchestra. Keiichi now studied overseas. Azuma went to America to study business. Ryoutarou is now like Hamai Misa, a famous pianist playing at special events around the world.

I look at myself and what? I'm still here. A violinist who has no future. Well, I said I wanted to be a violinist but the more I practice and work hard, the more I get the feeling I'll never reach it. I still couldn't help my parents as much as I wanted to. I still haven't paid the Tsukimoris and Shinobu. I feel like a failure.

"Kaho?" Shinobu called me.

"Yes?"

"You became quiet."

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"About what?" Shinobu asked.

"About what will happen to me in the future," I answered him. "I'm graduating but… I feel like I have no goal."

"You're aiming to become a violinist, right?" Shinobu asked.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "But aiming for that seems… too good."

"Don't think that way," Shinobu said. "You'll be okay. Just do your best and God will take care of the rest."

"Thanks Shin," I said even though I'm losing hope. "I'll do my best!"

"That's the spirit. Kaho, I have to go. See you later," Shinobu said.

"Bye, take care! See you later! I miss you."

"I miss you too Kahoko," Shinobu replied then hung up.

I smiled. He misses me and later we'll see each other.

I got out of his bed then opened the television to see the news while I prepare for school.

After classes I went to work, bringing my violin with me. My boss told me I can practice my violin and normally I practiced at the park near the office building. Shinobu had suggested I practice outside where I'll have an audience so I can be comfortable. Now I'm fine with people watching me play. Since no one asked for my help and everyone seems to be in leisure in the office I decided to practice at the park.

I played some pieces I've been practicing for my practical exam. They were hard but slowly I'm getting used to playing them.

I saw some kids stop by to watch me. Whenever a group of them watches me I switch to performing nursery songs so they can sing. I liked it when kids enjoyed my playing especially when they decided they want to play the violin too. It just makes me happy I can affect people with music.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" someone asked me after I played Twinkle Twinkle Little Star for the kids. I turned around to see a man in a black suit. His blue eyes looked at me from head to toe making me uncomfortable. "You haven't changed Miss Hino," the man said.

Who is he and how did he know my name? "Excuse me but who are you?" I asked.

The man smiled. He's actually handsome like those men in books. He's tall, fair skinned, dark haired, lean figure… he looks familiar but I couldn't tell where I've seen him. He was about to answer me when his phone rang and he answered it. He left after that without answering me or excusing himself.

I shrugged then continued to practice.

When I got back in work everyone were suddenly busy. People are running here and there and some were even making phone calls in a hurry I've never seen them like that. To make sure I was really in the office I work at I went back out of the floor to see if I'm in the right floor. When I confirmed it as the same floor where I work at, I went out of the building then stood there as I stare up at the tall, glass building. Surely the front says RozenTech. I checked the neighborhood.

Yup. I'm here alright.

I went back in and double checked the number displayed at the elevator before I left it to head back to the office. I came back and everyone were still in a hurry… as if their lives depended on something. No one even asked me to do something. They just ran around. Some typing furiously, some talking through the phone as if they'll never talk again. I watched as two of my co-workers bumped onto each other in a hurry. The papers they held scattered around making papers fly around the room.

"I think I fell asleep in the park," I said as I turn back to leave.

Someone grabbed my arm. "Not so fast Kahoko!" Mio, a schoolmate of mine also a friend, told me then started dragging me to my table. "Arrange these papers in alphabetical order," she said as she drop a huge pile of papers on my table. She is usually cheerful but this time she looked scary as if she's in flame. She ran away to her part of the office.

Not knowing what's up I just obeyed and tried to ignore the noise my co-workers are making as they hurriedly do what they needed to do.

While combining all letter T's I noticed everyone became quiet. As in you would hear if someone dropped a pin. Thinking I might be deaf at the moment I took some papers and heard them rustle as I drag them close to me. I definitely am not deaf.

What if everyone already left?

I looked behind me and saw everyone. I looked back to what I'm doing. Odd. I looked back again at everyone. They're all frozen in place…

All looking at me.

They all have a horrified expression on their faces.

I gulped.

Maybe I'm dreaming. Or I'm just tired. I looked at my watch and saw I still have three hours to excuse myself and go to the airport for Shinobu. I forgot to ask for a day off.

I looked up and, still, everyone is there… frozen, horrified.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I can feel Goosebumps rising on my skin.

Mio is the only one who moved. She walked towards me then hugged me. "You're being called," she told me.

"By who?"

"The president of the company," she answered me then gave me a forced smile.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's going to fire you!" someone shouted. I stopped breathing.

"He's going to fire us all!" another shouted. Everyone panicked.

Huh?

I saw Mio roll her eyes. "He just asked you. I hope it's good," Mio said. "Who knows, maybe you'll get a raise?"

Uhh… I don't think the president of the company would tell me, a part-timer, I'll get a raise personally.

But I went with her attempt to cheer me. "Then why is everyone panicking?" I took a look at everyone and saw their ashen faces as if they just saw a ghost.

Mio looked uncomfortable.

"He was said to be a scary man. A tyrant," Nao said with a calm face. She's also a schoolmate and a friend. Both Mio and Nao were my classmates when I was at the general department. "They say people who sees him gets fired and never gets a job ever again."

My eyes bulged. I can't get fired. I still have a few weeks till graduation. What did I do to deserve that? And I can't have a job?! I wanted to cry as panic attacks me. I need a job! Even if it's far from what I'm studying!

"Are you sure he's asking for me?"

Both girls nodded the pointed at a man wearing a black suit. "He said so."

I nodded.

"Don't make him wait Kaho!" Mio said as she pull me up and to the man in a black suit. "Here's Kahoko Hino."

I gave Mio a look. You've got to be kidding me! You're just going to give me like that?!

Mio and Nao gave me apologetic looks before the man in black suit dragged me in the elevator.

While in the elevator the man in black suit pressed the highest number for the floor. Not trusting him I ended up moving away from him until I felt the cold wall of the elevator. I wanted the walls to just suck me up. What did I do? What does the president want from me? I'm only a part-timer! A poor violinist!

I looked at my watch. I wonder how long it will take this man to stay unconscious after I bang his head on a wall. He looks like a model. His brown hair is cut short and combed neatly. His black suit fitted him well. He's tall. What if I just knee him? I looked down to his pants. I'll make it fast and hard. Then I'll have the elevator take me down and out.

"I hope you're not thinking of kicking me hard on my…" the guy in the black suit trailed. His dark eyes were focused on me. I can tell he's amused by the smirk on his face.

I cautiously watched him as he face me. He didn't make an attempt to come close but if ever… I'm prepared… I think.

Oh how I wish I have my violin with me. The case is hard enough to knock a person down.

The elevator dinged and then the doors opened showing me a room decorated in black, gold, red and white.

"The president awaits you Miss Hino," the guy said as he held the elevator door open.

I stepped out and before I can even turn, I heard the elevator door close.

"You must be Miss Kahoko Hino," someone said. I look at a beautiful blonde woman wearing a business suit. "The president awaits you," the woman repeated making me shudder.

I get the feeling I'm being called by the guidance counselor.

"Please follow me," the blonde woman started walking and I followed her towards a black double door. She knocked then opened a door slowly. I thought I'll hear a creaking sound like those in horror movies but… I was wrong. "Miss Hino is here," she announced inside.

The blonde faced me then nodded at me while holding the door open.

I nervously walked in.

This must be a joke. I'm not getting fired.

The moment I was in I took in everything I saw. The walls to my left and right are full of books, from floor to ceiling. In front of me is a large wooden desk and behind it is a glass wall viewing the dark blue skies. The floor is covered with a thick red carpet muffling every step I made.

"Please sit," I heard a familiar voice of a man.

I looked up behind the desk and to the man sitting on a large chair as if it's a throne.

"Welcome sweetheart."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :D<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews XD I'm glad people are liking it so far. **

**Sorry I had to jump 3 years LOL and sorry for the late update.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Update! :D **

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>MYABY Chapter 14<strong>

**~Kahoko's POV~**

"Welcome sweetheart."

My jaw dropped.

"Don't tell me you didn't miss me," Damon said, smiling at me. I looked at his table and there stood a golden plate that says "President".

Someone's playing a prank on me. Or maybe I'm dreaming.

I pinched myself to wake myself up. Ouch. Obviously I won't wake up by doing that. "Can you slap me?" I asked Damon.

He just laughed at me. "You're awake, sweetie," he told me with a voice that is somehow hypnotic. He brushed a hand across his blond hair before standing up. "But if you need reassurance I'm happy to wake you up," he told me then he started walking towards me.

When he was in front of me I took a step back. "How…?" I looked at the expensive-looking, wooden desk then back at him, at his expensive-looking suit.

Damon glanced behind him. "Ah. Don't tell anyone. No one is supposed to know who I am."

I raised a brow at him. I don't understand.

Last time I saw him he was working with me as a part-timer as well. We both were just assistants at the lowest part of the company.

"I'm living a double life," he said as if that explained everything and it is normal.

I don't get it at all.

I looked around me searching for a hidden camera. Surely I see one situated at a corner on the ceiling. The next thing I'll hear are laughs.

Damon chuckled. "I'm the president of this company. I just hide that fact because," he looked at himself then spread his arms. "Look at me. Do I look like one?" he asked.

I looked at him. He's wearing an expensive-looking suit. His blond hair is styled in a decent, formal way. His face… always handsome. Cute in a way since he looked as if he didn't age since three years ago. He still looks as if he's still nineteen.

"No one will listen to me," he added.

"What's with the tyrant title?" I asked, remembering Nao's words.

Damon smirked. "Don't worry, I'm not firing you or putting your name in the blacklist."

I'm kinda surprised I'm taking everything calmly. Or I just don't believe him. "Since we're on this, can I leave early?" surely he has the power to allow or deny me. I want to greet Shinobu at the airport.

Damon nodded. "No problem. But tomorrow you have to be my partner."

"Partner for what?"

"Let's have a date," Damon said with a sweet smile on his face that makes me want to take him home. But no. I can't. Shinobu will chase him away. I'm sure of it.

Maybe that's why I never got myself a boyfriend. Shinobu chased them away. I threw that thought aside.

"Why?" I asked.

I feel kinda smug. First it was Shinobu, now it's Damon, a president of a company, asking me out on a date. I mentally slapped myself.

Damon grinned and somehow I get the feeling that I should just say yes without asking any questions. I bet that grin can send a lot of girls bowing to his wishes. "I can't find a date for tomorrow's party I'm attending."

I doubt that. I looked back at the double doors. "How about the woman outside? The beautiful blonde woman," I suggested.

Damon stared at me and I felt uncomfortable.

"Do you love him?" he asked me.

I blinked. "Len Tsukimori?" I asked without thinking.

I get the feeling if I say no he'll disappear again. And then what? I'll found out he's the president of Japan?

Damon gave me another smile that makes me want to melt. But I stayed still. He's just handsome and has a killer smile. Handsome guys are deceiving. You'll never know when they're actually gay…

Like Retsu.

"Deal. You can leave early today and tomorrow you _must_ accompany me. I'll pay you if you want. Just name the price," he said.

I frowned. "I'll accompany you for free."

Damon gave me a look that I can't describe. "Okay… can I repay you for your time? It's a weekend tomorrow and I'm sure you have more things to do. Consider it as overtime work."

I shook my head. "It's fine. Don't pay me," I said. I may be poor but I'm not that desperate for money.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I can get you a new violin for it."

I sighed at him. Tempting but no. I love my violin. I can't replace it. "No. It's fine," I told him. "Just tell me what I need to wear and what time you're expecting me."

Damon sighed. "I'm sorry. I just don't like to feel indebted to someone. I'm used to paying people just so they'll do what I want."

I remembered Shinobu and the Tsukimori family. Indebted…

"Tomorrow. Formal. You can wear a cocktail dress," he answered me. "Be ready at the afternoon. I'll pick you up."

"No. I'll just come here-"

"I know where you live. I saw your records." He smiled then started walking towards the doors. I followed him.

"Say hi to Shinobu Ousaki for me," Damon said before sending me in the elevator.

He knew Shinobu?

* * *

><p><strong>~Len Tsukimori's POV~<strong>

I placed my violin back in the case then sunk down on my bed.

Heaven.

It's been a while since I got this much free time where I could just indulge myself with everything I wanted to do without disruptions. I managed to finish a piece from Beethoven.

_Ring, ring, ring…_

My phone called my attention. I groaned. I hope it's not something that requires me to go out. I'm already tired. I dragged my body and crawled my way to the side table for my cellphone. I answered the call without looking at the caller.

"Are you going tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, the party?"

"Wait," I said then looked at my schedule in my phone. Tomorrow there's a Valentine's party event. I don't remember agreeing to go at such an event. Anyway, to shut the person up I answered. "Yes."

"Do you have a date?"

I frowned. "Do I need one?"

The caller sighed. "Yes."

"I'm not going then."

"What? Attend! You need some social life. I found a date. Try Nami Amou," the caller suggested the horrid reporter. I am never taking that reporter as a date. She'll just sabotage my image and not only that, twist the truth. Reporters… I sighed. To think she's also blonde.

I've had enough of blondes.

I would be fine with red heads.

A certain person flashed in my mind. I frowned. No.

"Can't I just go alone?" I asked.

"Maybe you prefer Ryoutarou Tsuchiura? He's in town," the caller suggested again.

I remained silent.

The caller made a tsk-ing sound. "Valentine's Day. We're celebrating that. It's about love."

It's just a useless emotion. Love is just all in the mind. I wanted to say that but my views are too different from the others. Voicing my thoughts will result in something bad.

I paused. I know who's calling me but the idiot is suddenly talking about love? I double checked to see if who I'm calling is who I thought it is.

"You're joking right? Love?" I repeated.

I'm sure this guy has the same views as me when it comes to emotions. It's all in the head. If you think you love someone you'll feel it.

"It's just once a year. It's not that hard to pretend," the caller replied.

"Yeah. But you have a partner."

"I don't love her but maybe I'll do. I like her the way she is now," the caller said.

"Congratulations."

"That doesn't sound convincing, Len Tsukimori. Find a partner and we'll celebrate about love. Love conquers all after all."

I sighed. "We'll see if I can find one. If I can't it's either I'm going alone or not attending at all."

"Okay," the caller said then hung up.

Now I have something to worry about.

I stared at the ceiling while thinking of who to bring. None came in mind. Oh well. I'll just procrastinate tomorrow and drag whoever I see. For now I would like some rest.

Love conquers all… I wonder if it'll conquer what I feel.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

…I dreamt of a red haired lad who wears eye glasses…

* * *

><p><strong>Err... don't kill me for the last line LOL<strong>

**Thanks for reading. I'm glad people are liking this story XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! It's been a while. I had time to write this. **

* * *

><p><strong>MYABY Chapter 15<strong>

**~Len's POV~**

And so I am here. I frowned at the red and white heart-shaped balloons that were floating at the ceilings of the large ballroom. I got a partner. Guess who.

"M-Mr. Tsukimori?" my partner called me nervously.

When I said I'll procrastinate then drag whoever I see, I meant it. I actually dragged my old personal assistant here. It's been years since I last saw her and I'm not really close to her but I know she has changed. She's more confident, though she fears me for some reasons I don't know. I actually saw her walking down the streets my hotel is at then the next thing I knew, she's my partner. I don't even remember how it all happened but I remember her face turning pale after seeing me.

"Yes?"

"N-nothing," she replied. I looked at the teal haired girl I snatched by the streets. She's cute in her yellow cocktail dress. Not my type though. She looks like a kid. And too innocent. You'll fear she'll crumble if you try touching her. Up until now I only managed to hold her wrist and I'm still being very cautious with the way I hold her still. Fortunately she doesn't go screaming and pulling away. She just nods and agrees to everything I say. Honestly it is disturbing. But I'm lucky she agreed and now I have someone to show. Even for only a brief moment I want to be the guy everyone thought of as… not gay.

I scanned the room for familiar faces. Surely I see some people I work with. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it.

"Len Tsukimori," I answered.

"I see you brought someone, partner."

"I don't see you around," I answered back, still scanning the room for familiar faces. I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw a red headed woman by the entrance with a blond male who looked like the person I'm talking to. The male is holding his phone too and is looking at me.

This is disturbing.

"I think I just saw you."

The male smirked at me. "Sure you do. Come over. I'll introduce you to my date. Introduce yours to me."

I looked beside me and found my dear partner fiddling with her dress.

"Do I get to leave after that?"

"No," the caller replied then ended the call. He started motioning at me to come over.

"Follow me," I told Shouko Fuyuumi and started walking towards Damon.

I met Damon when my father took me with him to business trips four years ago. He was training me so I could take over the company. I was with my father to represent my family's company, which aims to support talented musicians across the world, when I met Damon and his friend, representing another company.

Damon has two personalities. You could identify his personality based on his appearance, as far as I can tell. The first one is the side everyone knows and are comfortable with. The type who looked innocent, playful and kind. He's got blond hair for this side of him. Some people tagged him as an angel for this side.

It seems he's going to be like this for a while. He smiled at me then motioned to his date to look at me.

I felt the air leave my lungs immediately as I locked eyes with who he was with.

Kahoko Hino.

She looks good wearing a short, black, cocktail dress and her red hair tied up to a bun. She looked much mature compared to the last time I saw her. Her mouth fell open in her surprise to see me. I guess I'm not the only one surprised here.

I tried to maintain my composure and shot a glare at Damon.

It seems despite his appearance he's being his other self. The mischievous guy who only a few knows of. He knew I wasn't gay. He also knows my story with Kahoko Hino, a.k.a. Kano. Four years ago his friend made me drunk to the point of making me tell something I don't want to be reminded of.

"This is Kahoko Hino," Damon introduced her even though he knew I already know.

I nodded at Kano and extended a hand to shake her hand like how I usually do when meeting someone at work. I saw Damon smirk and raise an eyebrow from the corner of my eye.

There I realized I can actually touch her again after four years. And she took it. I could feel her warm hand as she shook my hand. Something about the touch makes me feel electrocuted but I ignored it.

"This is Len Tsukimori," Damon told Kahoko as he points at me. His smile tells me he's enjoying how speechless I've become. I resisted to roll my eyes.

Kano let go of my hand and I slipped it inside my pocket.

"And this is?" Damon asked, looking at Shouko Fuyuumi. He gave her a smile making the girl blush.

"Shouko Fuyuumi," I answered.

"Your date." He nodded then extended a hand towards the teal haired girl. "I'm Damon," he introduced himself. I noticed he did not mention his last name as usual. I'm not sure why he does that.

'My date' shook his hand briefly then looked down the floor.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked Kano but she shook her head. Before anyone of us could say anything he held Shouko's hand then led her away leaving me and Kano alone. What is he scheming? I glared at Damon's back.

"So… you're here," I heard Kano say.

"Yes," I replied. What do I say? I stood there feeling awkward.

"Do you still play the violin?" she asked me quietly.

I glanced at her and answered, "No."

"Why?" she asked, looking shocked at my answer.

I sighed. What to say? I feel annoyed. "I've been busy," I replied.

"Oh," she simply said, looking down.

I honestly didn't think I'll meet her again even though I know mother has been contacting her ever since she met her. I didn't even bother to open my account as Retsu after breaking the engagement with her. It's not like I have hard feelings for her.

I frowned at the reminder of my dream last night.

Maybe I do have hard feelings. My last memory of her was her sticking her tongue out to me then skipping in Shinobu Ousaki's arms. I didn't know what to expect but that move made me want to break something. Luckily when I went back in my room I didn't break my violin. I did not feel any better smelling her scent on my bed.

I remember her wanting to become a violinist. "You?" I asked her. She looked up to me. "Do you still play the violin?"

Kano nodded slowly. "Yeah, I still do. But… I'm reaching nothing. It's as if whatever I do won't be enough." She sighed. "I've been practicing but I can't seem to do any better. Everyone's been doing great. And here I am doing badly. Maybe I'm not supposed to be a violinist…" she ended up mumbling to herself and I couldn't catch everything she said.

But I didn't like her answer. One of the reasons why I left her alone was because I wanted her to be able to achieve becoming a violinist. She used to say she'll do what she can to become a violinist. Now she sounds as if she's giving up. What happened to the Kano I knew?

On her other hand I noticed her violin case. "Play for me."

"What?"

I scowled at her. Do I have to repeat things? "I said play for me. Your violin. Play it."

She frowned at me. "Keep your hair on," she told me. "Why?"

"I just want to hear how bad you are," I answered back. I inwardly winced at my choice of words.

Her face flushed red in anger. "Too bad that's not convincing enough to make me play for you!" she said then stomped her way away from me.

I followed her. I wanted to know why she said those words earlier. She's not that bad, is she? Last time I heard her she wasn't the best but she's okay. For a moment I wondered how my standards have dropped to finding Kano's playing okay. She just needs some help. As far as I know she started playing the violin in middle school and didn't have proper lessons.

Noticing she quickened he pace I decided to end this chase and grab her wrist. I pulled her along with me out the venue, which is one of the hall rooms of a five star hotel. I took her to where I last saw the hotel's garden despite her attempts to free from me.

"Stop struggling!"

"Why should I?!"

"I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Yeah, right! You might start bitch slapping me for not doing what you want!"

Holy goddess of music. Seriously? I glared at Kano then let her go. We're already surrounded by trees and the stone pathway only contains me and her. We're alone which is a relief for me.

"I am not doing that." I crossed my arms. "Why won't you play now? You used to ask for my advice."

"Well, excuse me, but before, I didn't know you were a jerk who has high standards in performances," Kano replied making me wince.

Jerk?

"You played the last time we met," I pointed out the time back when I asked her to play what she wanted to play at the auditions.

"I just realized you were an overbearing jerk," Kano replied.

I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask you to play to actually hear you play bad."

Kano glared at me. "Then why?"

I kept my mouth shut before I end up saying something bad.

She didn't do anything for a while but later on she moved to play her violin. "Look, don't you dare say my playing is horrible. You asked for this and I already know that. I'll play so you can tell me if you think I can pass my exam and also for you to tell me if I need improvement on something, which is I know, a lot."

"Okay." I watched her position herself then I held my hand up to stop her. "Do you usually play like that?"

"What?" she asked, looking annoyed. "Changed your mind?"

Why the hell is she so angry? I rubbed my forehead. I can feel a headache coming. Was she this difficult? "Just answer the question, please?"

She looked at herself. "I haven't even started yet!"

I sighed then moved close to her to correct where she was wrong. "Don't your body ache after playing for hours?" I asked as I held her hand which held her violin and placed my other hand at the small of her back, applying pressure to urge her to straighten her back. She complied only to blush. I frowned at her. Is she sick?

"What are you doing?" she asked, sounding out of breath.

"Correcting your posture."

She looked away from me but remained still in her position. "Do you usually correct people's posture this way?" she asked.

Then I realized how close I was with her. With how we looked, we seem like we're dancing a tango if you disregard the violin. I quickly moved away. "Fix your posture. Look in a mirror while practicing if you have to. It helps playing easier."

"Is that so? Thanks." She genuinely smiled at me making my heart beat fast.

What is wrong with me?

* * *

><p><strong>And they meet again :)) <strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Update! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapters. **

* * *

><p><strong>MYABY Chapter 16<strong>

Kahoko didn't know what to do after hearing Len Tsukimori say something good and helpful. She expected him to speak less and be rude. She didn't expect him here. As far as she knows he wasn't supposed to be here.

She tried correcting her posture, looking at Len to see him nod in approval before starting. She played the piece she is going to play for her practical exam. She was worried she'd make mistakes but she played and tried enjoying. Eventually she managed to play the piece without missing a note and started to enjoy.

She didn't know how much she wanted him to hear her. She was always excited to meet Retsu and always wanted to play for him like how she played for Shinobu. Not because she wanted to brag she can play but for them to hear her gratitude. Both guys helped her with her violin one way or another and she wanted to show them just what she learned from them.

Unfortunately Retsu is not someone she expected him to be and even after years of having no contact, he didn't change. Well, maybe he did. She looked at him. Did he look that good before? Or is it because he's wearing a tuxedo? She mentally shook her head and focused on what she was playing. Though her audience is one person hard to ignore. She got to admit to herself he's actually handsome and attractive. Only aloof.

And gay.

That didn't work out for her.

She wondered for a moment what if Retsu was straight, kind, approachable, and she was actually engaged to him? She realized she actually admired Retsu before. When he was just her online friend. When she only knew him through chats. He was kind and approachable and he seemed to know a lot about music. In reality he really did know a lot and he had been performing world class before she met him.

And Shinobu. She admired him also. Shinobu Ousaki was an orphan and lived through the charity of Kahoko's parents until the tragic end of her father's company. He took it upon himself to look after Kahoko after that.

When they were kids she was oblivious of the fact that Shinobu played the violin. She found out about his talent just after her parents helped him get through Seiso Academy. She enjoyed listening to him play even if he was only practicing, and after a few years she also decided that she wanted to play the violin. Kahoko learned how to play from him but it wasn't enough. Shinobu was also busy and he couldn't teach her everything he knew in just one session. Kahoko tried learning on her own with a bit of help from him.

But she wasn't sure if Shinobu was the one who really inspired her to play the violin. She couldn't remember. She only remembers hearing someone play a beautiful melody during the time her father's company was slowly crumbling, when she was vulnerable after seeing her parents fighting night after night.

She ended the song then waited for Len's comment, bracing herself for the harsh truth. She knew Retsu was the same as Len when it came to commenting on her performance but in a way they looked different. When Retsu says she needs improvement, it didn't look nor sound as bad as when he says it in person. Kahoko had to wonder if it's just because the words were in text or Len Tsukimori is just intimidating in person.

"Your vibrato is bad. The pressure you give is not enough," Len said making Kahoko wonder how to fix that. She also wanted to whack his head. If she wasn't being aware of what he was actually saying, she would think he was insulting her.

"Thank you," she replied sarcastically. She couldn't help it.

She saw him frown and felt bad about it, but she didn't do anything.

"The sound is ugly at some parts when you transition from one note to another."

She sighed. She knew she managed to play every note in the sheet but she wasn't able to make everything sound continuous. She's been practicing that and it seems she needed more.

That's why she felt as if she's not moving at all. She didn't know what was wrong with her and compared to her classmates who either played an instrument since they were little or are just simply talented, she was nothing.

Len walked towards her and took her violin. "You should play it like this," Len said as he placed the violin on his shoulder. He started to play a part of the song and there Kahoko realized she was really far from her goal. If to become a famous violinist was to become someone like Shinobu and Retsu, she was really nothing.

Kahoko could feel the difference of her and Shinobu or Retsu. To think Retsu had stopped playing. He could still play the violin with so much skill.

Len immediately stopped demonstrating when he saw Kahoko's expression. She looked dejected. He knew he hasn't been practicing like how he used to back when he was younger but was his playing that bad?

Then again she was doubting her ability as a violinist. He tried to think of something about her performance that was good. He could pinpoint someone's faults, surely he knows how to pinpoint their strengths. He knew saying she was just 'ok' will only make her more depressed.

He took his time thinking while Kahoko was deep in her thoughts.

"Do you think I'll pass this exam?" she asked.

Len gave a thought to her performance and nodded. "Just a little more practice."

She smiled at him but it wasn't the same smile she shot him a while ago.

Len tried to calm himself down. He knew he can't do anything about it. She was insecure and she has the reasons why. "Are you quitting?"

Kahoko looked up at Len and saw him looking down at her, angry. She didn't know why his question felt so heavy on her. "It doesn't matter, does it? I won't go anywhere with this level."

Where was her spirit earlier when she was playing for him gone to?

"It does. To me, it does," Len said as he lifted her violin and stared at the strings. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and released it slowly.

Kahoko heard him and was confused. "Why is me playing the violin so important to you?"

Len opened his eyes then handed her violin back. "I liked the way you do your best despite everything just to play the violin. I may not know you much but…" He cleared his throat. "Never mind."

Kahoko laughed without humor. "At least you liked something about me," she commented as she returns her violin back in its case.

"I'm not letting you quit."

Kahoko's head snapped at his direction. "What?"

Len gave her a look and repeated, "I'm not letting you quit."

"Why?" she asked.

"Must you question everything I say?"

"Yes! You can't just decide for me!" Kahoko snapped. She felt insulted. She didn't know what he was thinking.

"I have to. You're being stupid."

Kahoko glared at him. She looked at her shoes. Heels. Perfect for slapping against his handsome face.

"Just because someone could play better than you doesn't mean you should quit," he said.

Okay, Kahoko decided, he seriously needs to shut up. She closed her violin case then reached to get a shoe.

Len watched her and wondered what she was doing. It didn't take him long to process she just threw a shoe at him. He dodged it and watched the shoe narrowly pass by his face.

"What is wrong with you, woman?!" he asked, appalled.

"YOU!" she yelled.

"Why me?!"

"You're an arrogant bastard!"

"Huh?"

Another shoe flew past him.

"Why are you so damn emotional?!" Len asked grabbing her wrists to keep her from reaching anything. He especially didn't want her to start throwing her violin at him. He's got a thing when it comes to instruments but he's much worried at how bad it will hurt if the wooden thing or even just its case were to hit him.

"I AM NOT EMOTIONAL!"

"Says someone who's shouting," he replied. She struggled and attempted to kick him.

He may not be very athletic but he knew self-defense. Len frowned at her. If he was a rapist this girl would be long penetrated by him.

The feeling that came with that thought was foreign and unwelcome to him. He shook his head to clear his head of it.

"LET GO!"

"No."

"I say let go!"

"Will you stop being difficult?"

"Difficult?" Her voice raised an octave, "Difficult?! LET GO!"

Len pushed her to a nearby tree and pinned her there. She struggled and tried kicking him anywhere but the most important place if she wanted to be free.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked.

"YOU'RE SO STUPID!"

Len scowled. "Hey! I wouldn't be running a company if I was."

She gave him a look. "And arrogant!"

Len sighed. "You're being difficult."

"Better believe it!"

"Anyway, I will help you with your music." She struggled. So Len continued before she starts asking why. "Because it's my job."

She paused. "I'm not your job you moron!" she shouted near his ear making him wince.

"Kano, please. Stop this and tell me what's wrong," he started to beg. This surely wasn't what he planned for the day.

"You! You're what's wrong! You just have to suddenly show up and be insensitive!" Kahoko answered. She stopped struggling and felt her tears coming. "It's not easy for me as how it is easy for you. Why do you care now when you didn't even care to say goodbye back then?"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't find the need to tell you."

"And you just have to reject my job application," Kahoko said bitterly. "I thought we were at least friends but it seems I'm even nothing to you."

Len saw Kahoko's tears. It seems he's good at making her cry than laugh. "You were upset I rejected your application?"

Kahoko groaned in frustration. She couldn't believe this guy can be so dense.

Len gritted his teeth. "I don't get why you're so upset. I didn't even know we're friends. I know we have talked but I didn't know about our relationship. And we broke the engagement so I thought it would be better if I didn't keep in contact."

"Oh? To be friends there should be some verbal agreement then?" Kahoko asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Len answered.

Kahoko was about to laugh but when she saw his expression, he was serious.

"Didn't you have friends?" Kahoko asked.

Len frowned. "Does that matter now?"

Kahoko frowned at him.

"I don't know," he answered. He didn't know what friends were. He never had time to think about it. He used to be so consumed in improving his playing. Now he was busy with work. He knows how to deal with people but tagging them as friends doesn't feel right.

"I'm your friend," Kahoko said simply. Before Len could react, she kneed him just the right spot making him let go of her wrists and crouch down the ground.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! JESUS CHRIST! THAT HURTS!" he spat, cringing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello :D Thanks for reading. <strong>

**Sorry for the wait. Update is slow because I've been busy with my classes.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! **

**Sorry I haven't been updating. School is keeping me busy. Here's a new chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>MYABY Chapter 17<strong>

**~Kahoko's POV~**

That shut him up. Stupid gay. I wasn't planning on really hurting him but I couldn't help it anymore. It's not like he's going to use that thing of his to get children. Right?

But then again, who will take over his family's company in the future? I started dreading. This is bad.

Len has been curled up on the ground since a while ago, not moving at all. Did I kick him that hard? I kneeled down then tapped his shoulder. "Len?"

He didn't answer.

Oh my God… I tried shaking him but he didn't respond. "H-hey… I'm sorry. It's just that…" I frowned at the first thing that came to my head. "I was emotional," I admitted. It's not like I hate him to core. Maybe the exam's pressure is getting into me… I'm such a horrible person. To think I'm blaming someone who has nothing to do with my life.

Well, he was deciding things on his own. I didn't tell him I was quitting. I was just considering it. I won't get anywhere anyway if I continued. Then again, he was offering to help me improve my music… that actually sounds good. It's pretty hard to look for someone to help me with my music. Shinobu's always overseas. The teachers prefer looking after talented students… My work doesn't involve music at all.

I covered my face with my hands. Well, Kahoko, there goes your chance to be taught. To think he's actually a world class violinist. Why?! Kahoko, why?! Why did you have to kick him out of frustration?!

He looked up at me. Somehow I found him adorable with tears sitting at the corners of his eyes. Okay. Hold it. He is NOT ADORABLE.

"When is your exam?" he asked me before I start apologizing again.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

He gave me a look as if the answer is obvious. Well, smarty pants, I'm confused at the moment. I wouldn't ask if I knew the answer.

"I'll be in the country for a month so if I'm going to help you I'll have to know your schedule."

"My exam is next week," I answered.

"You're going to fail," he said with a look that says I'm hopeless.

I sighed and resisted twitching my hands and going out to slap his beautiful face.

I noticed him lean away from me. He could probably feel I wanted to slap him. Good. He can read me. He should know I'm not the same as before… when it comes to him at least. Somehow I've got negative feelings towards him from the way he treated me before.

"Are you free after the party?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do you mind skipping the party?"

I raised my brow at him. "Why?"

He mumbled something and I only caught, "Again with the 'why?'" he sighed. "So I can teach you soon. At least help polish the song."

"Okay…?"

"You sound unsure. Do you want me to help or not? I'm not the one with the problem graduating here."

I glared at him. Where did that come from? It's none his business whether I'll graduate from music or not.

He stood up unsteadily. "I'll take that as a yes," he said then went to get my violin.

"You're manipulative."

"Got used to it."

"You're annoying."

He turned to face me. "I don't care." He grabbed my arm then started pulling me again.

~-oOo~

I'm not sure how long I've been standing here with my violin on my shoulder, playing the pieces I'm supposed to play for the practical exam. I have three songs prepared for my practical. One of them is fairly easy so after playing that for one hour Retsu/Len… I'm not sure which to call him, let me off it and made me play a new piece. While I play he just stood there, holding a copy of the music sheets I've been trying to play and writing something on it with a pencil. He made me play part by part of the song and whenever I made a mistake, he says, "Again." He would sometimes give out comments and advices, which I appreciate.

When I heard my cellphone ring, I paused and felt my muscles start to ache. It's been a while since I last practiced this long. I also lack exercise. I looked at Len and he nodded to give me permission to my phone.

Since when did I need permission to check my phone from him?

I laid my violin on Len's bed… yes, I'm in his bedroom. I'm actually in the hotel he is staying at. I thought I would feel awkward but no. I went for my handbag which carried my cellphone.

"Hello?" I answered after getting my phone, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Kahoko, where are you?" I hear the unfamiliar voice ask.

"Who is this?"

"Damon."

"How did you get my number?"

"Your resume. You disappeared."

I completely forgot about him and the party. "I'm sorry…"

"You're just at Len's place," Damon cut me and somehow I imagined him smirking. I felt my face heat up.

"How did you-"

"I'm taking Shouko Fuyuumi home. Please tell Len not to worry about her. Also tell him to take you home."

Oh God… Damon dodged my question. I sighed, looking at Len only to find him watching me. I dragged my eyes somewhere. Somehow I find it embarrassing to look at him.

"Okay," I answered. "I'm really so-"

"Happy valentine's day, Kahoko. Make sure to at least give him something if you have no chocolates," Damon said then hanged up.

I stared at my cellphone. That's weird. Today is Valentine's Day? I checked the date in my cellphone.

Kahoko! You forgot to make chocolates for Shinobu! What to do? No wonder last night after seeing him at the airport he said that we'll just hang out somewhere today since it's a special day. But I already made plans with Damon before I saw him. What should I do? Buy a chocolate cake?

"You and Shinobu Ousaki are dating?" Len asked out of the blue making me blush. I know I'm blushing. I just need to convince myself I'm not.

My heart is like a drum… boom boom boom. Kahoko! "Wh-why would you think that?" Do you know I have a crush on him? Wait, how will you know?

"You said you forgot to make chocolates for him," Len answered, looking annoyed.

I said that out loud? "Forget it. It's none of your business."

"Since when?" he asked with a serious expression.

Oh God. Is this where the gay gossips about relationships and later we'll go Kyaa-ing? No offense. I don't generally hate gay guys. Just the thought of Len kyaa-ing and gossiping makes me want to throw up. He looks hot in his jeans and white shirt and to see him bouncing on his bed with an interest to talk about boys just doesn't look good to me.

"We're not dating," I answered, hoping he'll drop the topic.

"Then why are you giving him chocolates?" he asked. He didn't drop the topic.

Oh why won't you just go to your bed and start squealing? "Obligatory. He's been good to me and I want to give him chocolates as an appreciation."

Somehow he looked relieved and dropped the topic. Good.

OH GOD! I just remembered he has a crush on Shinobu!

He gave me a weird look. "What?"

"N-nothing!"

"That doesn't sound like nothing," he said then placed the sheets he was holding on the table beside him.

"Seriously! It's nothing!" Crap… he might be jealous! I don't want him to drop our lessons just because I have a crush on Shinobu. I'm actually enjoying the lessons despite the muscle aches!

He started taking steps towards me making me step backwards.

"Len! I need to go soon. I can't go home late," I said so I can stop him. Well, it didn't work and he doesn't look like he's listening to me.

"Why the hell did you look at me like you did a while ago?" he asked while walking.

I kept on stepping backwards while trying to think of an answer. He looks terribly angry. I can't think of a lie! I'm not good at lying! He was starting to get closer and his eyes are very scary. A chill went down my spine.

"I just remembered you have a crush on Shinobu. I won't give him chocolates if you want," I told him the truth, hoping he'd stop staring at me like that. Despite the chills I'm getting, I feel like I'm heating up. What's happening to me?!

I felt the back of my leg hit something making me fall backwards on something soft, which I assume the bed. Thank God I didn't end up lying on my violin. Not only will it break but my back will also ache.

"Good". He placed a knee between my legs then climbed up the bed, securing my wrists on either side of my head with his hands.

He's on top of me… he's too close! Wow, he's strong and handsome up close. KAHOKO! YOU'RE TRAPPED!

"Wai-"

"What made you think that?"

"Think what?" He smells good.

"I have a crush on him," he scowled.

"You do?!" Wow he admitted.

He frowned down at me. "No! That's not it!"

Oh… "No?"

"Where the hell did you get that stupid idea?!" he snapped.

I wanted the bed to just suck me in. My wrists aches with him holding it so tight. He's scary and hot.

Okay, where did that come from?

Someone just kill me now!

I froze as I felt something soft and warm against my lips.

I said someone kill me…

He sucked my bottom lip making my body heat up as if it's on fire. It's not unpleasant… I closed my eyes, trying to think straight. What should I do?

The bed shifted a bit as he pulled away making me open my eyes and look straight through his golden eyes. I haven't sorted my thoughts yet when he leaned back down again and kissed me again.

Shit. I said kill me not kiss me.

Hurt me not pleasure me…

Why does he have to smell so good?

I closed my eyes. I'm not sure how this goes but I tried to imitate him. I tried to free my wrists and he let go of them giving me the opportunity to pull him closer and wrap my arms around his shoulders. He moved his hands to my face, caressing my cheeks with his thumbs. That's so soothing. I ran my fingers through his hair. They are silky and soft…

This is wrong… but it feels right… awkward…

Wait…

I pulled his hair as hard as I could, making him wince and pull away from me.

"What the-"

"What do you think you're doing?!" I asked, almost shouting, trying to glare at him but I'm not sure if I'm successful because all I could feel is heat and I'm being aware of it.

"Isn't it obvious?!" he asked with a pained tone. I loosened my hold on his hair but I didn't let go.

"You are not kissing Shinobu like that," I announced.

"I wouldn't want to."

Okay. Kiss me.

He leaned back down only to stop because I tightened my grip on his hair.

Why do I want to kiss him?!

He groaned and removed my hands from his hair. "Woman, you're frustrating! You're going to kill me."

He trapped me again by holding my hands against the bed and pressing his body to mine.

Shouldn't I be screaming and saying, "Rape"? But I can't find myself doing so. He's gay… he's practicing his kissing with me so he could… ugh. I don't want to imagine!

HE TOOK MY FIRST KISS JUST FOR PRACTICE!

I felt his breath across my face when he sighed. Mint… Why am I suddenly nervous and excited? This is wrong! Struggle Kahoko! Why isn't my body cooperating?!

This is wrong! I don't want to be a practice buddy! I don't want this! I-

"I can assure you. I'm not interested in guys," Len said in a low voice.

What?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews :D <strong>


End file.
